Wild Force vs Shinkenger
by kanna-chan94
Summary: When Mako gets a letter from her cousin, Alyssa, inviting all the Shinkengers to America, Mako and the rest of the Shinkengers get ready to go. Little do they know what they will discover about themselves, their counterparts, and their enemies.
1. Other Sentai? What?

**A/N: OK...you've seen it on my profile, you've waited, and here it is! Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Power Rangers Wild Force! Enjoy! Here's a language key that probably won't come in handy until a little later in the story. In this story, the Shinkengers do speak English, but it's kind of a second language, so it's a bit shaky at times for them. The Shinkengers will mostly be using Japanese when they are talking to each other.**

"**Japanese**"  
"English"  
_Letter_

It was Sunday, and it had been a long, intense day of training at the Shiba house for the Shinkengers. After hours of sword practice and character practice, they finally had the rest of the night to themselves. Kotoha was writing a letter to her sister, Takeru was in his room doing who-knows-what, Chiaki was playing video games on his PSP, and Ryuunosuke was doing his evening ritual of kabuki practice. Genta was at his sushi cart, closing it up for the night. It was a typical evening at the Shiba house. Well, it was a MOSTLY typical evening at the Shiba house. Mako was sitting in her room, reading an old family cookbook, in hopes to improve her infamous cooking skills, when someone knocked on her door. "**Come in**," Mako said, not looking up from her book. It was Hikoma.

"**You have a letter, Mako.**" Hikoma said, holding out an envelope to her.

"**A letter? From who?**" Mako looked up from her book; it was a rare occasion that she got mail.

"**Someone in America. An...'Alyssa Enrile' I believe it says.**"

"**Alyssa! It's been so long since I heard from her!**" Mako exclaimed. She grabbed the letter from Kusakabe's hands, and ripped the envelope open.

" **Mako, who is this Alyssa?**" Kusakabe asked, surprised to see her so ecstatic.

"**Alyssa is my cousin who lives in America. My dad and her mom are siblings. She lives in a town called Turtle Cove and is a university student.**" Mako took out the letter, opened it, and was shocked to see six rectangular slips of paper fall out from it. Curious, she bent down, and when she got a closer look, she discovered that they were six plane tickets. "**Plane tickets? Why would she mail me plane tickets? Unless...**" Mako quickly scanned the letter, and one small paragraph caught her eye. It read:

_I have told my friends all about you and your friends, and we all thought it would be awesome if you guys could come to America to meet us! It's been a while since you and I have seen each other, and I'm off from school for a couple weeks. Enclosed are six plane tickets to America. Your flight leaves in one week at 7:30 p.m. (your time) and arrives at 9:26 a.m. (American time), and I will cover the air fare back to Japan for when you are ready to leave. I hope you can come!_

Mako sighed. "**Jii, I want to go to America, but I know I can't. The Gedoushuu have been getting more and more active.**"

"**Actually, Mako,**" Kusakabe replied, "**The Gedoushuu have been going abroad. In fact, according to the Sukima Sensor, they're heading towards America right now. Maybe it's a good idea for you to go.**"

"**I still want to discuss it with the others. I'll talk to them tomorrow about it.**"

"**Very well, then."** Kusakabe walked out of Mako's room, and slid the door closed.

A trip to America sounded very exciting for Mako. Alyssa probably changed a lot from when Mako last saw her. Mako decided that she would talk to her teammates about it in the morning and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Everyone had just finished breakfast, and was waiting for Takeru to read out the training menu for the day. "**Excuse me,**" Mako said, "**I got a letter from my cousin in America yesterday.**"

Everyone was shocked. "**Mako**," Ryuunosuke stuttered, "**you've never told us about a cousin in America**."

"**That's because we haven't seen each other in years. We do write letters occasionally, though. She invited all of us to America to visit her and her friends. Her name is Alyssa**."

"**Where does Alyssa live?**" Kotoha asked, excitement in her eyes.

"**Alyssa lives in a town called Turtle Cove, which is east of the Silver Hills in Oregon. The flight is about ten hours. I-**"

"**We're not going.**" Everyone turned to see Takeru interrupt Mako. "**We're not going. The Gedoushuu have been getting increasingly active and-**"

"**Actually, Tono, you can go to America. According to the Sukima Sensor, the Gedoushuu have been heading that way anyway.**" Kusakabe interrupted.

"**It could be a trap. Jii, we should go, even if it is a trap. Our goal, after all, is to destroy the Gedoushuu.**" Takeru pointed out.

"**So are we going or not?**" Chiaki said.

"**We're going. I'll call Genta and tell him. We have one week to pack and finish training. Tell your families.**" Takeru replied to his vassal.

"**I need to tell Onee-chan. We're going to America! How exciting!**" Kotoha exclaimed.

* * *

**One Week Later; in the airport in America (a/n: nothing really happens on the plane, and I thought it was kind of pointless to write about people on a plane for ten hours)  
**

"**Mako, are you sure that Alyssa said that she and her friends would pick us up at the airport?**" Kotoha asked."**I don't hear anyone calling out for us or anything.**"

"**They should be here somewhere.**" Mako replied to the younger samurai. "**I don't know where she could-**" Mako was cut off by the sound of screaming. Lots of screaming. The six samurai turned their heads to where the screaming was coming form, and saw two Ayakashi. One had two blades that doubled as rifles, and the other had features like an elephant and could breathe fire. So many people were getting hurt, and the ceiling was beginning to collapse.

"**Mako. Get everyone out of here, and our bags. Chiaki and I will hold him off.**" Kotoha said, determination in her eyes. Chiaki nodded in response.

"**If you're sure about this. Ryuunosuke, Genta, Takeru. Let's go!**" The pink samurai said. They ran off and began to get the other people out of the area.

"**Gedoushuu!**" Kotoha shouted. "**That's far enough!**" She and Chiaki pulled out their Shodo Phones.

"**Shodo Phone! Ippitsu Soujo! (a/n: in English, it's "Calligraphy Phone! With these strokes of a pen, we report to the emperor!" At least, I think it is. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.)**" Kotoha drew the kanji for 'Earth' and Chiaki drew the kanji for 'Wood,' transforming into ShinkenYellow and ShinkenGreen.

"**ShinkenYellow! Hanaori Kotoha**" Kotoha shouted.

"**The same, but green! Tani Chiaki!**"

"**Shinkenger! Going forth!**"

"**So, the Shinkenger are on the scene, eh?**" One of the Ayakashi replied. "**Why, I oughta-**"

"Stop right there!" Chiaki, Kotoha, and the two Ayakashi both turned around to see six people running towards them. The six people were wearing outfits similar to that of Chiaki's and Kotoha's, but their helmets didn't have Japanese kanji. Instead, their helmets were shaped to look like various animals. The one in red had a helmet that was shaped like a lion, and the one in white had a helmet shaped like some kind of cat. There was also one in yellow, whose helmet was shaped like a kind of bird, one in blue whose helmet was shaped like a shark, one in black whose helmet was shaped like a bull, and the one in silver had one shaped like a wolf. "We're the Wild Force Rangers!" They all cried out.

"Wild Force...Rangers? **Chiaki, what are they talking about? They look just like us! Well, almost.**" Kotoha asked her comrade.

"**Beats me. They look like Sentai warriors, though. ****Let's help them out!**" Chiaki replied. Kotoha nodded, and they began to charge toward the two Ayakashi.

"Let's go!" The one in red shouted. They all charged toward the Gedoushuu.

"Right!" The red one's comrades replied, all charging toward the Ayakashi and fighting them off with some excellent martial arts moves. Kotoha ran towards the one that the ranger in silver was fighting, and helped him out. It didn't look like these new warriors had fought Ayakashi before, but maybe something similar. Either way, the silver ranger was beginning to have a hard time with it.

"**Let me help you out!**" Kotoha shouted to the silver ranger.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying!" The silver ranger shouted back.

Kotoha mentally slapped herself. Americans. Apparently they didn't speak Japanese, and her English wasn't exactly the best. "I said," Kotoha said, trying her best to speak serviceable English, "let me help you out! I have experience fighting these things!"

The silver ranger continued to fight the thing off, and when it got far enough away, he shouted back, "Go ahead and help! I could certainly use it!"

"I'm way behind you!"

"Sorry?"

"My English isn't that good..."

"Do you mean 'I'm way ahead of you?'"

"Yes!" And with that Kotoha took out her sword, and attached her Saru Disc. She ran up to the Ayakashi she and the silver ranger were fighting and got ready to strike. She spun the Saru Disc on her sword, and cried out, "**Wood character slash **(a/n: in Japanese, it's Tsuchi no Ji Giri)**!**" She drew the kanji for Earth with her sword and flung its power at the monster, pushing it far out. "Silver!" She called out to the ranger in question. "He's all yours!" Kotoha ran off to see how Chiaki was doing with his Ayakashi, but it looked like he took care of business fairly quickly, and was leaving the rest of it to the Wild Force Rangers.

"Got it!" He pulled out what looked like some kind of dagger, but it looked like it could be adjustable. "Laser pool!" He shouted. The weapon extended into a pool cue, and the silver warrior swiped the weapon in an arc, trapping the Ayakashi in what looked like a laser pool table. "Lunar Cue! Break mode!" The warrior placed three crystal spheres onto the laser table, and hit them with the cue, like a game of pool, and they exploded on impact with the enemy. He caught the spheres, and they weren't damaged at all. The enemy exploded. For some reason, however, neither one of them used their second lives.

"Thanks." The red ranger said. "We couldn't have done it without you. We're the Wild Force Rangers. What were those things, and who are you?"

The green samurai exchanged a look with the yellow samurai, before saying, "We're the-" and was cut off when his Shodo Phone rang. "We're the Samurai Rangers. Got to go." And with that, Chiaki and Kotoha ran off, de-henshined, and Chiaki answered his phone.

"**Chiaki.**" Takeru said over the phone. "**The Ayakashi...are they gone?**"

"**Yeah. We got some help from some people calling themselves the...'' I believe it was '**Wild Force Rangers,**' I believe it was. There were six of them.**"

"**Where are you and Kotoha? Are you badly injured?"**

"**Surprisingly, no. We're standing next to gate B7. What has me worried is that neither one used their second life. Something's fishy about that.**"

"**You're right. Anyway, we can talk about it later. I'm over at gate A23 with Mako and the others. Apparently, Mako just spotted her cousin and her friends, and I had to walk away so I could talk. We can't let them know that we're Shinkengers, Chiaki**."

"**I know, I know. Save your breath. Be there soon.**" Chiaki hung up, and said, "**Right. A23. What?**" He noticed that Kotoha was looking at him strangely.

"**Samurai Rangers? Seriously?**" she asked.

"**Well, I had to improvise!**" The green samurai replied.

"**Right. Anyway, Gage A23.**" The two of them began to walk towards Gate A23, when they heard someone calling out their names.

"**Chiaki! Kotoha!**" Mako shouted, waving her arm in the air. "**Over here!**"

Chiaki and Kotoha turned their walk into a run, and stopped when they got to Mako. She was surrounded by a group of people. "**Mako! We were looking all over for you!**" Kotoha said.

"**Well, we got separated, didn't we? So I found my cousin and her friends!**" The wind samurai replied. "Alyssa, these are my friends. This is Kotoha, Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, Genta, and Takeru." She said, gesturing to each person in question.

"And these are my friends! This is Cole, Taylor, Danny, Max, and Merrick." Alyssa said, gesturing to each person. Alyssa was short, tan-skinned, had brown eyes, short, dark brown hair, and wore a white jacket with a black collar that had a picture of a tiger on it.

Taylor was taller than Alyssa, white-skinned, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a yellow jacket with a picture of an eagle on it. She waved to them.

Danny was big. Bigger than Taylor. His skin was a light tan, and he wore glasses, along with a black shirt that had a picture of a bull on it. He looked like the kind of guy who was pretty tough, but had a really soft side.

Next to Danny was Max. Max was shorter than Danny, and had brown skin, brown eyes, short, curly black hair, and wore a blue jacket that had a picture of a shark on it. Danny and Max waved and said, "Welcome to America!"

Cole stood beside Taylor. Cole was about the same size as Taylor, had messy brown hair, tan-ish skin, and wore a red jacket with a picture of a lion on it, and a red headband.

Merrick was next to Alyssa. He was about the same size as Taylor and Cole, if not taller. He had short hair with long bangs in the front that were highlighted with small hints of gray. He wore a blue jacket that had a silver wolf on the front of it. Kotoha sized him up. He looked so handsome and...strangely, kind of familiar. Something about the silver on his jacket.

"Alyssa, didn't you say someone else was coming? Someone named Shayla?" Mako asked her cousin.

"Oh, yeah, but she got sick and couldn't make it here, so she's home." Alyssa replied. "Anyway, welcome to America!"

**A/N: For the record, I wasn't planning on having much happen in the first chapter. I was just having the Shinkengers meet Wild Force as Rangers/Sentai, and then they would meet each other as civilians. I'm also throwing in some major MerrickxKotoha later on. How will Chiaki feel about that? Also, if you have any other ideas for Sentai/Ranger couples, let me know via PM. One last thing: some Ayakashi/Orgs will be making a repeat appearance. This means that while either team may have fought an Ayakashi/Org and beat it in the show, it will be like they are fighting it for the first time in this story. This story is also pre-Kaoru, so she won't be in this. Anyway, R&R!**


	2. Orgs? Ayakashi? What?

**A/N: So...just some quick notes before we start on this chappy! First off, the Shinkengers will refer to the Wild Zords as 'Power Animals,' when they're speaking broadly about them, and when they're talking about a specific one, such as the Deer Zord, they will refer to it as 'Gao (insert animal here).' This will only occur when the Shinkengers are speaking with each other. For instance, if they were talking about the Deer Zord, instead of saying "Deer Zord," they would say "GaoDias." I got this idea from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, and I thought it would be weird if the Shinkengers said Zord in English when they speak Japanese with each other. So the Bear Zord would be GaoBear, etc. Second off: for those of you Genta fans, did you really think he wouldn't find love? Don't worry, I have something special planned for our friend, ShinkenGold. He's going to fall in love at last, because there aren't enough Genta pairings!  
**

**Genta: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? *starts jumping up and down in excitement*  
Me: That's right! You're going to fall in love at last!  
Genta: But what if I don't want to?  
Me: Well, too bad! Now go back to where you were earlier; I'm paying good money for you!  
Genta: But you're not paying me anything! You're not paying anyone anything! You're such a-  
Me: *Gibbs slaps Genta (NCIS reference if you don't get it; it's just a really hard slap across the back of the head)*  
Genta: Ow! *starts rubbing head* What was that for!  
Me: Why, Genta, don't you want to finish that sentence? What were you going to say?  
Genta: *gathers composure* I was only going to say...*through clenched teeth* that kanna is such a nice person, and I just love to make sushi for her!  
Me: *Gibbs slaps Genta again*  
Genta: *rubs head*  
Me: That's what I thought you said. Now shut up and go back to your post.**

**Finally, sorry about the long A/N, but I have one more thing to say. When I say that the English language is shaky for some of them, I'm going to make it so that Mako, Takeru, and Genta can speak it without too much trouble, Ryuunosuke occasionally messes up a couple sentences and idioms here and there, and Kotoha and Chiaki...well...their English isn't that good. You'll see what I mean.**

**I think that's about everything. Oh, wait, the disclaimer! Genta! Genta Umemori, get over here! *no response* Eh, well, I can always reconsider my plan. Anyway...I don't own Power Rangers or Power Rangers Wild Force. Nor do I own Super Sentai or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.**

* * *

**Takeru POV**

"So, this is your first time in America, then?" Taylor-I think it was Taylor-asked. The twelve of us had gone into four separate cars. I was in the same car as Ryuunosuke and Taylor was at the wheel. That other kid-the one in the black shirt, Danny, I believe-was also in the car. Ryuunosuke wouldn't stop talking to Danny about his kabuki, and Danny had this expression on his face that just said 'kill me.'

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"No reason. I was in the air force, before I-"

"Taylor," Danny asked, "are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Danny," Taylor replied, "have I ever got us lost?"

"No, but-"

"We're just taking these people to their hotel, and-"

"Wait a minute. 'THESE PEOPLE?'" Ryuunosuke exclaimed, "Ton-Takeru, how could you just let them-"

"Well, sorry, kabuki freak." Taylor replied, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, by kabuki freak? You..."

I sighed. This was going to be a _LONG_ ride.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

I was in another car with Chiaki, that kid in the blue-Max, was it?-and that guy with the strange hair; I think his name was Merrick. Max was at the wheel, and Chiaki was up front with him, and they were talking about something or other. I was in the back with Merrick. It was awkward, because...I didn't really know how to start a conversation with Americans. Max and Merrick looked oddly familiar. I'd have to talk to Tono-sama about it.

It was nerve-wracking, because I was really nervous about being in America. The fact that the Gedoushuu were here in America and that we were in America at the same time couldn't have been a coincidence. That, plus the fact that I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to do much to help, given the fact that my English wasn't that good, and that I had to leave Onee-chan in the hospital. She said it was okay for me to go, but I still couldn't help but worry. I got out my flute and began to fidget absentmindedly with it and looked out the window.

"You play?" The guy next to me-Merrick, was it-asked. I got pulled out of my thoughts and turned to look at him.

"**Sorry?**" I asked.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I...English...not that good."

"Oh. You," he said, pointing to me, "play," he said, this time throwing his phone in the air and catching it, "the flute." he finished with, miming someone playing a flute.

"Oh. You're right. English...not my first language...learning still." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You're trying. English is one of the hardest languages to learn."

"Kotoha." I said, pointing to myself.

"Your name is Kotoha?" I nodded. "I'm Merrick. That's Max."

I tried my best with my English and said, "Nice to meet you."

Apparently, it didn't sound good, because Merrick laughed. "You're making progress; that's definitely a good thing.

"Chiaki." I replied, pointing up front to the passenger seat where Chiaki was sitting. At least, it looked like the passenger's seat. American cars were so different from Japanese cars, it was very surprising. I wasn't used to the steering wheel being on the left side of the car, and the passenger sitting on the right side. It was so confusing.

As we were cruising along the road, which soon turned into a bridge, we suddenly ran into...a traffic jam. On the bridge. Perfect. "**Chiaki, what's going on?**" I asked.

"**It looks like some kind of traffic jam. It doesn't look like it's too much trou-**" Chiaki was suddenly cut off by the sound of...what sounded like an electric guitar plugged into at least ten amplifiers, with their volume up to the max. The sound waves were so loud, Max had to put the car in park so he could cover his ears. The bridge was beginning to shake. "**Kotoha!**" Chiaki tried to shout over the horrible sound. "**We have to get a hold of the others! I bet it's an Ayakashi again!**"

I don't know how, but I managed to hear him. "**Right,**" I shouted back, "**but how do we explain to Max and Merrick where we're going?**"

"**We don't! Look!**" Chiaki shouted, pointing in another direction. I could see Max and Merrick, standing a few feet away from us, Max with a phone in hand. "**We have to call Takeru and the others!**"

"**We can't! They won't be able to hear us over this really loud noise! I don't get how we can hear each other, but it looks like we're on our own. Let's go!**"

"**Right!**"

Chiaki and I pulled out our Shodophones, and shouted out, "**Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujo!**" Chiaki drew the kanji for 'Wood' and I drew the kanji for 'Earth' as we henshined into Shinken Yellow and Shinken Green respectively.

"**Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!**"

"**The same, but green! Tani Chiaki!**"

"**Shinkenger! Going forth!**"

We ran down to meet the monster in battle.

* * *

**Mako POV**

I was in the car with Alyssa, Genta, and Cole. I was enjoying catching up with Alyssa, considering I hadn't seen her in such a long time. Alyssa was at the wheel, and Genta was talking to Danny about making sushi...or something like that. Suddenly Alyssa's phone rang, and just after that, we heard this really loud noise that sounded like someone playing an electric guitar that was plugged into ten amplifiers, and they were playing the guitar really badly.

This noise went on and on, and all the cars in front and behind us had stopped. The ground was beginning to shake. I got out of the car, and looked as far as I could, when I saw two figures, one wearing green, and the other wearing yellow trying to fight whatever it was off. It looked like Chiaki and Kotoha! I had to do something; I didn't know how much longer they could keep on fighting!

Alyssa and Danny had gotten out of the car and were talking to each other in hushed voices. I turned to Genta and said, "**You know what to do. Let's go!**"

"**Right!**"

We ran as far out of sight of Danny and Alyssa as we could, before we got ready to henshin. "**Shodophone!**" I shouted.

"**Sushi Changer!**"

"**Ippitsu Soujo!**

"**Ikkan Kenjou!**"

The two of us henshined into Shinken Pink and Shinken Gold, before I shouted out, "**Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!**"

"**The same, but gold! Umemori Genta!**"

"**Shinkenger! Going forth!**"

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

"Who are you?" I shouted at the monster. It didn't look like an Ayakashi. It was big, and it was dressed like a punk rock star, except its eyes looked really strange, and it had a bad guitar in hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the Org known as Mazuata of music! I am the best musician in the world! Listen!" And with that, he began to play the guitar. It was even worse close up!

"**Damn!**" Chiaki shouted. "**His sound waves...they're too powerful...whoah!**" Chiaki was suddenly blasted backwards so hard, he fell into the water.

"**Chiaki!**" I cried.

"So," the Org-or whatever it was-said, "you're the new rangers? You're weaker than I expected! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This should be easy."

I once again did my best with my English and said,"Sure! Easy for us to get rid of you!**" **I opened up my belt and got out my Common Disc, before placing it on the hilt of my Shinkenmaru, and spun the disc. "**Land Slicer!**" My Shinkenmaru turned into my personal weapon, the Land Slicer. I threw it at the Org-thing, but it blasted another sound wave, and it was so powerful, that my weapon was sent right back to me, and I didn't have enough time to dodge it. I felt my weapon slash my ribs, pushing me to the ground, before it hit the ground. I could feel blood coming down my body underneath my uniform.

"Yellow!" I heard someone call. I expected to see Chiaki, but it was...Silver and Blue, surprisingly. They ran up to me. Silver turned to Blue and said, "Help out the green ranger. I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"Got it." Blue ran off, and I was left in the care of Silver.

"Are you all right?" Silver asked, helping me to sit up. His voice sounded so familiar. The way his helmet was shaped...and the way Blue's helmet was shaped, too...there wasn't anyway that these people could be...

"**Kotoha!**" someone else shouted.

"**Koto-chan!**" was closely followed behind it. I turned around to see Mako-chan and Gen-san, fully henshined and ready to help out.

Surprisingly enough, though, I also heard other voices shouting out, "Mako! Genta!" Closely following behind them was White and Red.

"Kotoha? You mean-" Merrick was starting to piece it together. That was the last thing I had wanted. "YOU'RE the yellow samurai ranger? YOU'RE the one who fought alongside me when we were in the airport?"

"Wait! How did you figure out who we are?" Mako asked White and Red.

"We saw you and Genta transform, and when you went to fight with Yellow and Green, everything suddenly became clear." Red replied.

"**Cole-san?**" I asked, recognizing the voice. "**Alyssa-san?** Is that you?"

"**Kotoha!**" I heard. Chiaki, finally, managed to get to me, along with Blue, who I finally realized was Max. "**Are you all right?**"

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion," the Org said, while the others turned around to face, "but I haven't finished my song yet!" More powerful sound waves began to hit us.

I tried to think as fast as I could, before I finally had an idea. "Guys, cover I need!" I said in English.

"Do you mean to say, 'I need cover?'" Merrick asked.

"Yes! A plan I have, but I need to get out of here in order for it to work!"

"We don't have that kind of time right now, Kotoha!" Max shouted.

"Max is right." Merrick responded.

"Rangers! Up here!" someone shouted. I looked up to see some kind of...island in the sky that was moving towards us. It looked like a turtle. It had to have been one of the strangest things I'd ever seen. Something started pulling us up towards it.

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"You know how I said our friend Shayla was sick?" Alyssa replied.

"Yes. Wait-you mean Shayla-"

"That's right. You're going to meet her."

**A/N: OK, long**-**ish chapter, but the Sentai are finally going to meet Princess Shayla. How is the ride with our friends ShinkenRed and ShinkenBlue going? How come they weren't in the fight? You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Hell in the Car and Unclear Skies

**A/N: So...about that really long A/N...you might see quite a few of those. I am after all, a chatterbox by nature. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter while I go back and look for Genta. One more thing. The Org from the last chapter, Mazuata of Music, isn't actually an Org. Mazuata is actually a Universal Insect Monster from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Random question: has anyone seen Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger? I LOVE it so far!  
**

**kanna does not own Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai, or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. kanna enjoys talking in third person. kanna will now shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Mako POV**

There was some kind of force that was pulling us up to that turtle-shaped island...thingy. It somehow managed to force Kotoha, Chiaki, Genta, and myself to de-henshin, and we were screaming all the way. When we finally got onto the island, the first thing I noticed was a woman with long, curly, brown hair, wearing some kind of wedding dress or something, running straight to us. "Rangers!" She shouted. "What happened?"

"Well, we-" Alyssa was cut off by Kotoha's sudden scream. Apparently, the cut she had managed to leak through her clothes, and when she turned around to lift up her shirt to see it, there was a big, deep, jagged line going up her stomach.

"**Chiaki! It hurts!**" She cried out, suddenly dropping to her knees. Apparently, the cut was still bleeding pretty badly. "**Chiaki!**"

"**Kotoha, you just have to hang in there for now. Just keep breathing at a steady pace and do your best to relax.**" Chiaki said to her. He turned to the woman in the dress. "Who are you? How do you know Alyssa, Merrick, Max, and Cole? And what did you mean when you said 'Rangers?'" I was impressed; Chiaki's English wasn't that bad.

"Give me a minute, and I will explain everything." The woman replied. "We must tend to your friend first." She walked over to Kotoha and bent down to her. "What's your name?"

"Kotoha."

"Kotoha. That's a pretty name. Come with me, and I will tend to your wounds." She started to help Kotoha get up, before turning to Chiaki, me and Genta, saying, "Your friend will be fine, fellow Rangers. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Princess Shayla."

* * *

**Takeru POV**

The arguing had finally subsided. Apparently, Taylor, Ryuunosuke, and Danny managed to get past each other's differences. I had a huge headache from all of it that was starting to subside. It was nice, quiet, and peaceful. Or at least it was, until Danny started yelling at Taylor, saying, "You missed the turn! We were supposed to turn back there and you missed it!"

"Shut up, Danny! I know what I'm doing! We're supposed to turn here! It says so right on the-" Just as Taylor was about to say the word 'map,' the item in question wasn't there. "Where is the map?"

"If I may interrupt," I interrupted, "but the map blew out of the car while all of you were bickering with each other."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Taylor said something to Danny that I will never, never, never repeat. As the two of them continued to argue, the car suddenly stopped, and Taylor shouted, "Look what you got us into!" The car just stopped. And we were in the middle of nowhere. Admirable. Just admirable.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

Shayla-hime took me through a fairly rocky area surrounded by trees and lots of other greenery. Despite the pain I was in, the beautiful scenery helped me to relax. It was apparently a bit of a long walk. "You like it?" she asked. I nodded. I heard what sounded like a howl. "That's the Wolf Zord. I guess he likes you." Shayla-hime explained.

"**Gao...Wolf?**" I asked.

"What did you say?"

"I...English...not good. Sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, where are you from?"

"Japan. Shinken Yellow I am."

"You're...Shinken Yellow? The yellow Samurai Ranger?" Shayla-hime said, trying to piece everything together.

"Yes. Shinken Pink is Mako, and Shinken Green is Chiaki. Shinken Gold is Genta."

"Oh. Anyway, is that all of you? What other Rangers are there?"

"Shinken Red is Tono-sama and Shinken Blue is Ryuunosuke."

"Tono...sama? Who is that?"

"Tono-sama is Japanese for 'Lord,' his real name is Takeru. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger we are." I was beginning to feel dizzy and kind of faint. "Faint I feel."

"You feel faint?" the princess asked. I struggled to nod. "Don't worry, we're here." She put me down on what looked like a stone bench, and took off my jacket so she could lift my shirt up to get to the cut. "It's going to be all right. Just close your eyes and keep breathing." I did as she said, and tried to picture something relaxing. I let my mind wander until I finally found something. The time I was reading with Onee-chan. I missed her.

I felt something smooth, but a little rough on the edges start to wrap around my body. The princess said, "You can sleep here for a little while. You need your rest. I will come back to wake you soon." I didn't need to be told twice. I fell into a deep sleep.

Later on, I felt a light nudge on my shoulder. "Kotoha. Kotoha, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw the princess looking down. I also saw Mako, Genta, Chiaki, Merrick, Alyssa, Max, and Cole looking at me with concerned faces. I looked down at where the cut was, and saw that my shirt was down. The cut didn't hurt anymore, however, I had a feeling that I would have a pretty big scar later on. The princess walked over to my jacket and was about to give it to me when my flute fell out of my jacket. She picked it up and asked, "What's this?"

"My flute. It's a shinobue."

"What's a Shi-never mind. Anyway, I think we might be able to make use of that, Princess." Merrick said, gesturing towards it.

"How?" The others all asked. Somehow, I knew what he was thinking.

"The monster attacks with sound waves. If we had another sound that could combat it and stop the sound waves all together..."

"We could take it down!" Genta exclaimed.

"I don't want to put Kotoha in anymore danger." Mako said. Everyone turned to look at her. "She's just recovering from a pretty deep wound, and I really don't think-"

"**Mako-chan. I'll be fine. I trust these people.**" I said to her. She looked at me, and I nodded.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"All right. At least one of you has to provide cover for Kotoha. The rest of us will take down the...what was it again? Ong?" I asked, pretty sure I had the pronunciation wrong.

The my cousin and her friends laughed. "Org, Mako. Org." Alyssa said.

"We're wasting time." Chiaki said. "Where is it?"

A sudden sound came from somewhere. It sounded like splashes. "The fountain!" Shayla-hime exclaimed. Merrick helped Kotoha grab her jacket and flute, and we all followed Princess Shayla to the fountain.

"Alyssa, what is this?" I asked.

"This is what we use to keep track of where all the Orgs appear." Alyssa replied.

I looked into the fountain. It looked as if the Org or whatever was back where it was earlier. Yet...that wasn't bothering me as much. I was really worried about Takeru, Ryuunosuke, and the other Rangers. I hoped they were all right.

* * *

**Takeru POV**

"No, no, no, no!" Taylor shouted.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Taylor got out of the car. "I got a good idea." Danny moved into the driver's seat, and Taylor walked towards the back of the car. She kicked it twice. "Hear that hollow sound? That's the gas tank. We don't have gas." Wonderful. We were out of gas. I exchanged a look with Ryuunosuke and we both sighed.

Danny looked at the gauge and said, "How can we not have gas? The gauge says full!"

"Well the gauge is wrong!" Taylor exclaimed. "When was the last time you put gas in this; I mean mileage wise?"

Danny threw his hands in the air and said, "I don't know, I don't pay any attention to the mileage, I just watch the gauge!"

"Ugh. Danny, you are so stupid; you can never trust a gas gauge!"

"Well, I guess I know that now!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Is there a service station around here?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Yes, why?" Taylor replied.

"Well," I said, "how about...

** Danny POV**

"You want me to do WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"We want you to go to the service station and go get some gas!" Taylor and I exclaimed.

"But it's two miles!"

"So?" Taylor said.

"So, it's hot! There could be bears!"

"And that affects you...how?"

"Fine, I'll go. But if I get mauled, don't come crying to me about it." I walked off and started my long trek towards the service station.

* * *

**Chiaki POV**

We managed to locate the Org. Luckily, it was exactly where it was last time. The question that had me was where Takeru and Ryuunosuke were. We'd have to worry about them later, though. I was more worried about the monster. The plan was that Max, Alyssa, Mako, Genta, Cole and I would distract the Org, while Merrick provided cover for Kotoha to play her song and stop the monster. Seemed easy enough. I didn't like the way Merrick looked at Kotoha, though. It was almost like he had feelings for her or something. But...I thought that Kotoha and I had something between us. She even wrote a song for her flute that she only played in front of me. How much deeper than that can it get? I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Ready to go, guys?" Max asked. We were standing not too far from the traffic jam. The monster hadn't noticed us yet, but it wasn't playing anything either. The people were still screaming in fear. Either it was waiting for us, or it was really stupid. I was hoping for a little bit of both.

We all shouted, "Ready!"

"Great! Merrick, you stay here with Kotoha, and cover her. Kotoha, wait until we give the signal for you to start playing."

"**But I want to help!**" Kotoha said.

"What did you say?" Merrick asked.

"She says she wants to help." Genta replied. "**Koto-chan, you are helping. You're just not directly in the fighting. As soon as its weakened enough by your music, you can jump right in.**"

"**All right**." Kotoha sighed.

"Right," Max said. "Everyone except Merrick and Kotoha, follow me!"

"Got it!"

We ran to a closer distance, before Mako shouted, "Org! That's far enough! We won't allow anymore!"

Mako and I got our Shodophones out, and shouted, "**Shodophone!**"

Genta got out his Sushi Changer, and shouted, "**Sushi Changer!**"

"**Ippitsu Soujo!**"

"**Ikkan Kenjou!**"

I drew the kanji for 'heaven,' while Chiaki drew the kanji for 'wood,' and Genta's kanji for 'light' appeared; transforming us into Shinken Pink, Green, and Gold.

Now it was the Wild Force Rangers' turn. They got out what looked like cell phones of some sort, and shouted out, "**Wild Access!**" Alyssa transformed into a white warrior, with a helmet shaped like a cat. Max transformed into a blue warrior, with a helmet shaped like a shark, and Cole transformed into a red warrior, with a helmet shaped like a lion.

Now for the roll call. Mako started with, "**Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!**"

"**The same, but green! Tani Chiaki!**"

**"The same, but gold! Umemori Genta!**"

Together we said, "**Shinkenger! Going forth!**"

Now for the Wild Force Rangers. Cole started this one with, "Blazing Lion! Wild Force Red!"

Next was Max with, "Surging Shark! Wild Force Blue!"

Third was Alyssa with, "Noble Tiger! Wild Force White!"

Cole finished it up with, "Guardians of the Earth!"

Together they said, "United, we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!"

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

I wanted to help out with the fight so bad. After all, fighting was one of the only things I was actually good at. I sighed, and started pacing, waiting for the signal. I was worried about everyone, but mostly Chiaki. Merrick and I were within good view of the battle, but far away so we wouldn't get hit by anything. So far, everyone seemed to be holding their own. I hoped they were all right.

"They'll be fine." Merrick said.

"What the...I was thinking out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Your friends are strong, I can tell. I wouldn't be too worried."

"**Thank you**."

"What?"

"I said, 'thank you' in Japanese. Arigatou, Merrick-san."

"Okay...but what are you thanking me for? And what's with 'Merrick-san?"

I was just about to answer him, when I heard someone shout out in pain. I knew that they couldn't afford to do this as just the six of them. I had to get Merrick to leave.

"Merrick-san! Others help!" I shouted.

"If you're telling me to go and help the others, the answer is no! I have to stay here to keep you covered!" he shouted back.

"Fine I will be! Go!"

He hesitated for about half a second, before running off and transforming into the silver warrior I met at the airport. I knew that they stood a better chance with him in the fight. All I had to do now was wait.

* * *

**Merrick POV**

"Merrick! What are you doing here? You're supposed to keep Kotoha covered!" Alyssa shouted.

"She told me to go! Yell at me later; we have to focus on the fight at hand!" I shouted back.

"Ooooooooh, I always love a good fight between comrades." Mazuata said. "Especially when it's amplified; like this!" He began to play his guitar, and it sounded worse than before, if that was even possible.

"Aaagh!" Max cried, covering his ears. Apparently, the sound was so powerful, nothing could be heard. We couldn't give Kotoha the signal to start playing. Things definitely weren't going in our favor.

Suddenly, a sharp, but sweet sound pierced the air. "Aagh! What it that horrible music?" Mazuata cried out.

Alyssa and I looked at each other, then at the other Rangers, before we all turned our heads to where the sound was coming from. All of us shouted, "Kotoha!"

* * *

**A/N: So...Chiaki doesn't like the way Merrick looks at Kotoha, huh? Hate to do this to Chiaki, but it's going to go a bit deeper. I know I said there would be Taylor and Takeru, but I think Takeru is in too bad of a position right to start thinking about her. As for Taylor, she's still mad at Danny about the car being out of gas. As for the Wild Force roll call, I know it sounds a lot like the roll call from Time Force, but I felt as if them just saying what animal they represented was just far too short. In Gaoranger, they say the animal they represent and Gao(insert color here). So a GaoRanger roll call would sound like this for my personal favorite GaoRanger, GaoSilver: "Sparkling Wolf! GaoSilver!"** **Yes, I LOVE GaoSilver and would love to see him make an appearance in Gokaiger vs. Super Sentai, but I don't think that's going to happen. Eh, one can dream, right? Anyway, ****R&R! ~k  
**


	4. How Bad Can it Get?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story/author alerts, and favorites! Anyway, about Kotoha's English. I don't mean to make her English sound like Yoda was speaking (although I love how some of you thought that; I am an avid Star Wars fan), but I have slight difficulty with language barriers (especially since English is my first language). Therefore, I have decided to modify Kotoha's English so that it's like Ziva's English on NCIS (basically, Ziva just messes up a bunch of idioms and the occasional bit of grammar every now and then).  
**

**One random thing: If anyone can find the romaji lyrics for the opening and ending to Gokaiger, please let me know! Thanks!**

**kanna does not own Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai, or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. kanna enjoys talking in third person. kanna will now shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Merrick POV**

"Kotoha!" All of us cried out. We turned our heads to the warrior in question, and saw her standing on the cliff, playing her flute. What did she call it again? Shibu? Shinobi? Well, that wasn't important. Her playing sounded so beautiful, but at the same time, it also sounded sad. The sound was so calming and serene.

"Aagh!" The Org shouted. "No musician is better than me! I am the best musician in the universe!" Suddenly, something began to sputter. "My broadcasting system! No! It was broadcasting my amazing music to the world! Noooooooo!"

"Broadcasting to the entire world?" Genta asked. "That means-oh, no."

* * *

**In Egypt**

"What is that noise!"

"Someone make it stop!"

"Agh! What horrible music!"

**In France**

"Stop it!"

"Agh! Make the music stop, please!"

**In Japan**

"Stop this musical disgrace!" Jii cried. He was running around the Shiba house like something was chasing after him.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"These sound waves are being carried all over the world?" I shouted.

"Yeah," Alyssa shouted back, "we have to figure out some way to carry the sound of Kotoha's flute around the world."

"But how?" Genta shouted.

I was stumped. It wasn't like we could just hop on a plane to every single continent and country and have Kotoha play her flute. That took out plan A. I tried to think over the loud noise, when suddenly, it hit me. I was the Samurai of the Wind! I could use the wind currents to carry Kotoha's music!

"Guys, cover me!" I shouted. "I have an idea, but I have to get to Kotoha!"

"What's your plan?" Merrick shouted.

"You'll see!" I ran up the cliff towards Kotoha who was still playing. I put my Common Disc on my sword, spun it, and shouted, "**Heaven Fan!**" My sword turned into my personal weapon, and I created a breeze strong enough to carry Kotoha's music, but light enough so it wouldn't hurt anyone. "Wind, carry this song around the world. Stop this monster from wreaking any more musical mayhem."

I listened as the music began to spread. I turned to Kotoha, who was still playing, and said, "**Keep an eye on the speakers. Wait until they go out, then feel free to jump in!**"

* * *

**In France**

"This beautiful sound...what is it?"

**In Egypt**

"It's so calming, so...serene.

**In Japan**

Jii finally stopped running around, and panted, catching his breath. "That flute...Kotoha! But...how?" He thought to himself, before he spoke the answer aloud. "Mako. The musical disgrace is being dealt with. What a relief."

* * *

**Mako POV**

She nodded, and continued to play. I ran back down the cliff, and helped the others, who were attacking the speakers. It looked like the plan had been working so far. I joined in with the attack on the speakers.

"No!" Mazuata cried. "My precious speakers! No! Those speakers are my life!"

"Not anymore!" Alyssa and I shouted. Alyssa and I combined the power of our personal weapons, her Tiger Baton, and my Heaven Fan, and struck a direct blow at the speakers.

"**Koto-chan!**" Genta shouted. "**Now!**"

She put her flute in her jacket, nodded, and got out her Shodophone.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

I got out my Shodophone and shouted, "**Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujo!**" I drew the kanji for Earth, and henshined into Shinken Yellow. I shouted. "**Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! Shinkenger! Going forth!**" I began to run down the cliff, as fast as I could, until my vision changed, stopping me in my tracks. I saw all the Power Animals, and a young woman standing near them, calling out my name. The woman was a little bit taller than me, and had short light brown hair, and a tiara-type thing in her hair. My vision went back to normal, and I staggered back, catching for breath.

"**Kotoha! Are you all right?**" Mako shouted.

My vision was slowly coming back, but it was kind of blurry. I felt so sweaty and out of breath. "**I'm fine!**" I shouted. That's when I did something I probably shouldn't have. I ran as fast as I could down the cliff. By the time I got to the bottom, I was so out of breath and slightly unsteady on my feet. I had to do my best to ignore it. "**Mako! Let's go!**"

"**Right!**" We ran up to the monster, took out our Shinkenmaru, put our secret discs on our Shinkenmaru, and Mako jumped up in the air, and I followed soon after. We spun our discs on our swords, and struck the monster, shouting "**Tenchi no Mai** (a/n: if you don't watch Shinkenger, the subber says it's Dance of Heaven and Earth)**!**"

When we landed on the ground, the monster kind of, sort of exploded. "Boy, am I glad that's over!" Genta said.

"Something's not right." Mako said. I thought so too. The Org, or whatever it was, didn't use its second life. That was the second time that this had happened. I knew something was up, but that wasn't what I was worried about. What was that vision I saw? Who was that woman? How did she know me?

"Kotoha. Kotoha!" Chiaki exclaimed, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it. "What's up?"

"N-nothing." I lied. I couldn't afford to tell Chiaki or Merrick about this. I was extremely worried about Ryuu-san and Tono-sama.

* * *

**Danny POV**

The nerve of Taylor and that Takeru guy to send me all the way out into the middle of nowhere to go and get gas! That kabuki freak Ryuunosuke-or whatever his name was-didn't even try to help me out! It was hot! There could have been bears! It was two miles from the car to the service station! TWO MILES!

When I finally got to the service station, there was a little old man behind a desk, with a bunch of car equipment in the station. "Hi." I said, trying to make polite conversation. "I was wondering if I could use the restroom."

"Not a chance." The man replied. "Customers only."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I'm a customer. My car ran out of gas about two miles down from here, and I need to buy some gas, and maybe a little gas can."

"Good. After you buy it, we can talk about the restroom!" The man said.

"You know, you remind me of someone. Did you ever work at a flower shop in Turtle Cove?" I asked. This guy definitely looked familiar.

"No, that's my brother, Seth. I'm Ted, the nice one." He held out a gas can. "That's a 136 dollar deposit."

"$136?"

"We can't have people running off with our gas cans!"

"Is that a big problem for you, Ted?"

He laughed. "Don't be silly, who'd pay $136 for a gas can?"

"Yeah, yeah...do you take credit cards?"

"No, but we've been thinking about it."

Ugh. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves. I got out the cash and put it on the desk. "OK. I paid for the gas. Now can I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, and as I started to walk towards it and open the door, he said, "Unfortunately, it's out of order."

"You've GOT to be kidding me." I said.

"Nope."

"Right. Anyway, I might need a lift to my car."

"Well, I would give you one, but...we might suddenly get busy." I looked around, the place looked like no one had come here for at least two years. Stupid Ted.

"And I might suddenly become a male model."

"Forget it, pal, you don't have the figure."

I stormed up to the guy, and said, "Look. Just give me the gas can, and then we can pretend like this never happened. OK?"

"Boy, you have anger issues. Here, take the gas can and get out of my sight!" He thrust the gas can at me, and I walked out of the store. I was so mad, I didn't even think about the fact that it was hot. Or the fact that it was a two mile walk. Or the fact that the car was in the middle of nowhere. Or the fact that there could be bears. I just walked to the car.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

We started to head back to the Animarium. Chiaki was talking with Max about something, and Mako was catching up with Alyssa. I was just looking down at the ground as I walked. I didn't normally get visions like that in fights, or really any time, for that matter. I wondered what it could have been. I sighed, before looking at my surroundings.

"Hey, Kotoha." a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw it was Merrick. "You all right?"

"I-I'm fine." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Merrick asked.

"I've been told." I replied.

"So what's up?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't tell Chiaki."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you first, and then I'll tell you why I don't want him to know."

"Fine. So what is it?"

"I've been having these weird visions. It all started when we all fought that Org. When I was running down the cliff, you noticed me pause, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had my first vision. After my vision changed, it was so physically taxing, I just had to pause and catch my breath. It's just so much to take in at once, and-" I choked back tears and grabbed onto my jacket.

"Hey." Merrick said, gently taking my hand away from my jacket and holding it in his own. "We'll figure this out. Why don't you talk to Princess Shayla?"

"Um...I would...but she seems a bit...unusual." I stammered.

"Well, that's what three thousand years of sleep does to you."

"Wait. Did you just say three THOUSAND? Shouldn't she be...dead?"

Merrick launched into this huge explanation about who Princess Shayla was, what the Animarium was, and how he was Princess Shayla's protector. By the time he had finished, we had arrived at the Animarium. Chiaki walked up to me. "**Kotoha. Can I talk to you? Alone?**" he asked in a somewhat commanding tone.

I stared at him for a second, before I nodded. I turned my hand to Merrick, and took my hand away, before I said, "I better go see what he wants to talk about. But...thanks, Merrick." Merrick nodded, before going to see what the others were doing.

I followed Chiaki over to a clearing. There was a cliff overlooking it, and trees all around. The area we were standing on was fairly rocky. "**What is it?**" I asked.

"**Don't pretend like you don't know.**" Chiaki replied, sneering.

"**But I don't know! What are you talking about?**"

"**That Merrick guy.**"

"**What about him?**"

"**I saw you two holding hands. Why were you flirting with him?**"

"**Flirting? What are you talking about?**" I was beginning to get a bit scared at this point; I didn't have any _feelings_ for Merrick! I just liked him as a friend! The only _feelings_ I had were for Chiaki, and I doubt he even knew!

"**You even said, 'Don't tell Chiaki.' Why?**"

"**I'm just feeling overwhelmed! Leave me alone!**"

"**You know, this probably wouldn't even be happening if your sister became Shinken Yellow!**"

I froze. "**You can't...you can't possibly mean that, can you?**"

"**I can, and I do! You can't do anything right! You're even fighting with me right now! Me, your own teammate!**"

I could feel tears cascading down my cheeks. Chiaki just smirked and walked away. I heard a grunting or some kind of sound coming from the top of the cliff. I turned around, and I saw that it was a green deer with pink eyes. This must have been one of the Zords that Merrick was talking about. The Deer Zord. GaoDias. It looked pretty angry.

Just as I was about to turn and run, my vision changed. I saw a young woman, the same woman as before, and she was singing. She was accompanied by a man who was playing the flute. I listened to the melody and looked over at the deer, who was calm and listening to the music. I managed to pull myself out of the vision, but I was out of breath. "**What...was...that?**" I asked aloud.

"**Play it.**" a voice in my head said.

"**What the...who are you? Play what?**"

"**Play the song you just heard in your vision!**" the voice said. It sounded like the woman from my vision!

"**Who are you?**"

"**Just play it!**"

I sighed. Apparently I wasn't going to be getting answers that easily. I took out my flute and began to play the song that the woman in my vision was singing. I hoped that it would calm GaoDias down.

(a/n: for those of you who know what the song is, PLEASE don't post it in a review! I don't want to spoil anything, but if you just have to get it off your chest, just send me the name in a PM)

_If you listen closely  
Perhaps you will hear a voice in the wind calling you_

_Go...  
For there you shall find true real peace_

_The promise shall be fulfilled through our prayers which travel through time  
Take a deep breath  
And let your spirit resound_

When the song was over, I lowered my flute, and looked at the deer. It seemed as though it had calmed down. I heard the same voice from before speak in my head, saying, "**Good. GaoDias has calmed down.**"

I sighed. "**Now can you tell me who you are?**"

"**Not yet, child, not yet. Patience is a virtue. I will however, pop into your head from time to time, where things will slowly start to unravel. Oh, and by the way, GaoDias says you are welcome to come and play for him any time, but don't fight with anyone while he's around.**"

"**What do you mean that things will unravel?**" I asked. No answer. I guess the woman left. I sighed, glad that that was over.

"Good job." a voice said. I turned around, and saw it was Merrick.

"It was about to attack me. I had another vision, and it showed me the song I had to play." I replied.

"You look like you've been crying. Did something happen?" Merrick said.

"W-what? Oh, that. It's nothing. I just miss my sister."

"Your sister?"

I nodded. "I guess I'm a little homesick."

"You'll be fine. America's actually pretty nice. How about we give you and your friends a tour of Turtle Cove tomorrow?" Merrick asked.

"I'd like that!" I said enthusiastically. My phone rang. "Just a second, I have to take this." I replied. I picked up the phone, and switched to Japanese. "**Hello? This is Kotoha.**"

"**Kotoha! Guess what?**" said a voice that I was completely shocked to hear.

"**Mitsuba-nee-chan?**" I asked.

"**Guess what? The doctors have been doing some research, and there's a hospital in Turtle Cove that can perform a procedure that will cure me!**"

"**Really? You're coming to America?**" I asked. I was so excited; nee-chan was coming to America!

"**Yes! You don't have to worry about picking me up from the airport; the doctors at the Turtle Cove University Hospital will be picking me up, and I'll be staying there for a little while to get the procedure done and recover. Well, it's pretty late here in Japan, but I had to call with the good news. Talk to you soon!**" She hung up.

I couldn't believe it. Nee-chan was coming to America!

* * *

**Taylor POV**

It had been two hours, but it felt like it had been a lot shorter, because I was having so much fun passing the time with Takeru and Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke explained more about kabuki, and while I knew I wouldn't want to participate in it, it reminded me of seeing the circus when I was little. Ryuunosuke also told me about how he had to give it up so that he could go to a special martial arts training camp, and he didn't know how long it was going to be.

Takeru was also a lot of fun to talk to. A bit more fun than Ryuunosuke. He asked me all sorts of questions about the air force when I told him I was in the air force, and he talked about how he was at the same martial arts training camp as Ryuunosuke. Takeru didn't really say much though, and was capable in getting his point across in just a few words. He seemed really down-to-earth, and I liked that.

Anyway, we finally saw Danny coming. I got out of the car, and walked straight up to him. "What took you so long?" I shouted. "It's been two hours!"

"Well, Tay, the walk was two miles, and the guy wouldn't let me use his rest room, so I had to go out to the back once I got the gas can, dig a hole, and-"

"Shut up! I don't need the image!" I shouted. "Can we just drop Takeru and Ryuunosuke off at their hotel? Please?"

"Fine! Let me fill up the car, first." As soon as the car was filled up, Takeru and Ryuunosuke began blabbering to each other in Japanese, and I drove on.

* * *

**Rokumon Junk**

"**It has been done, Dayu-sama.**" an Ayakashi said.

"**Thank you.**" Dayu replied. She then turned to Shitari, who then turned to their new ally, Master Org.

"It's great to see that those Wild Force Rangers are playing right into our hands." Master Org said.

"The Shinkengers don't even know how deeply they're involved now." Shitari said, in surprisingly flawless English.

"Shall I release Chiotome?" Dayu asked, her English matching that of her master's.

"Not just yet. Wait for her to realize how deeply the girl is connected to the Animarium. We should allow her to suffer for as long as possible." Master Org replied.

"Just a little longer, Dayu." Shitari added.

Dayu plucked a string on her shamisen, allowing the eerie sound to echo around the room.

* * *

**A/N: So...what's going on between Kotoha and Merrick? What are Chiaki's real feelings to Kotoha, and will he confess? For those of you who wanted the hellish car ride to go on a bit longer, well...it's not going to. Sorry! But I want to get more into the Taylor/Takeru pairing, since it's something that no one's seen. Once you get more into the story, you'll learn why I named a villain Chiotome. I'm not telling you now, though! You'll have to wait. :D R&R**


	5. Hell and Back Again

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO happy right now! I'm listening to Super Sentai music as I write this, and my mind is on a roll! Enjoy!**

**I am well aware of the fact that Chiaki was a bit OOC during the last chapter. I had that planned. *evil laugh* Anyway, soon, you'll be seeing some familiar faces, in addition to a bit more spotlight on Chiotome. Why? Well...our friends Dayu, Shitari, and Master Org have some plans for the Wild Force Rangers and the Shinkengers.**

**One random thing: I am still looking for Gokaiger lyrics!**

**kanna does not own Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai, or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. kanna enjoys talking in third person. kanna does not own anything except for Chiotome, her OV (Own Villain). kanna will now shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**Language Key**

******Japanese  
**English**  
**

* * *

**Takeru POV**

It was fun talking to Taylor about her time in the Air Force, and how she had to give it up so that she could work full-time at an animal shelter, but when Danny got in the car, I couldn't help but feel this giant sense of relief. That, and some kind of weird feeling. I liked Taylor, but I couldn't help but question myself; did I really only see her as a friend? I let myself think this until my Shodophone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Mako. I sighed, and answered it. "**What is it, Mako?**" I asked. The car was in motion. The sun was starting to go down.

"**Um...Takeru...please don't be mad, but...**" she stammered. Something was up.

"**What happened?**"

"**Um...**" there was a brief pause, before Mako blurted out, "**the Wild Force Rangers know we're the Shinkengers, and we know who they are.**"

I couldn't help but want to drop the phone. "**What do you mean they know?**" I shouted into the phone. "**They're not supposed to know!**"

"**I know, but it was an accident! You see...**" Mako went on to explain how there was an Org, and while it was an accident, Alyssa and Max saw Mako and Genta transform, and Mako and Genta gave away Chiaki and Kotoha's identities. The Wild Force Rangers apparently gave out theirs as well.

There was a moment of silence, in which I had to exercise enough self control to say, "**I see. So you're saying that-**"

"**That Taylor and Danny are also Wild Force Rangers?**" she finished. "**Yes. But...**"

"**Why didn't you call me to fight the Gedoushuu?**"

"**We couldn't! The monster attacked with sound waves, and you wouldn't have been able to hear us over the phone!**"

"**So? You think you've been through hell? I've had to sit in an American convertible, our map flew out the window, the girl driving it-Taylor, I think-has no sense of direction, and we ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. We had to wait TWO HOURS for the other guy-Danny, I think-to get back to the car with gas. TWO HOURS!**"

"**Takeru, I'm sorry that-**"

"**Oh, you're sorry. Just wait til we get back to the-**"

"**Hang on a second.**" Mako said. A minute or so later, she said, "**Someone is about to send Danny directions to get to the Animarium; the base of the Wild Force Rangers. We can talk there. And...I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything about it!**"

I sighed. Maybe I overreacted. "**We'll talk later.**" I said, before closing the phone.

* * *

**Mako POV**

We were back on the Animarium, and it nagged at me that the Org hadn't used its second life. Neither had the Ayakashi that we fought at the airport. I was looking for Chiaki, who seemed to be pacing around in circles. "**What's up?**" I asked.

He sighed. "**I don't like that guy.**"

"**Which one?**"

"**The one with the strange hair...the Sparkling Wolf ranger...Mark, or whatever his name is.**"

"**It's Merrick. And what don't you like about him?**"

"**He was looking at Kotoha in a way that I didn't like.**"

"**Chiaki, I know you have feelings for her, but,**"

"**But nothing. She even said, 'Don't tell Chiaki' to him. She likes him.**"

"**Let me finish. It's only been a day. Give the guy a chance. Besides, if anything, Kotoha feels a bit homesick, or she's worried about her sister.**"

"**Her...oh, damn it.**"

"**What?**"

"**I just said something I shouldn't have.**"

"**What?**"

Chiaki told me all about his "conversation" with Kotoha. I stared at him, and then shouted, "**How could you say something like that to her?**"

"**I was so mad! I wasn't thinking! Nee-san!**"

"**Go and apologize to her!**" Alyssa and Princess Shayla and the others were all staring at us, but I didn't care.

"Alyssa, what are they saying?" Cole asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Alyssa replied.

"Well, she's your cousin!"

"Just because she's my cousin doesn't mean I know Japanese, too!"

Chiaki walked off, mumbling under his breath. I looked around the, and I saw Takeru, Taylor, Danny, and Ryuunosuke walking towards us. Without thinking about it, I hurled myself into Takeru's arms. "**Takeru!**" I exclaimed.

"**Um...Mako...**" Takeru said. He was blushing. I looked around. Taylor was positively glaring at me. So she liked Takeru, too. Looks like I'd have to exercise my patience with her.

"**Right. Sorry.**" I said. Boy, that was embarrassing.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

"So," Merrick said, "your sister is coming here?"

I nodded. I was so happy! I'd finally get to see nee-chan after so long! "I haven't seen her since I became a Shinkenger. I wasn't even...never mind. Point is, she's coming to America!

"You weren't what?"

"It's not important. It's not really relevant either." I looked down at the ground, and started to head back towards the area, before I stopped, and turned around. "By the way...I had another vision."

"Of what?"

I told him about my vision, and he said, "You definitely need to talk to Princess Shayla about this."

"I would, but I want to try to sort through everything on my own."

"I understand, but you really should-"

"No." I said. "I'm not telling her. I've already got enough to deal with as is." I walked off, before I bumped into someone. "**Sorry! I-**" I stopped. I looked up, and it was Chiaki. "**Chiaki.**"

"**Kotoha, I-**"

"**What do you want?**"

"**I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have said that. I was just mad, and I wasn't thinking.**"

"**Chiaki, you know that I only like Merrick as a friend. There...there isn't really anyone I like _that_ way.**" I told him, struggling to get that last bit out. I felt really bad about saying that to Chiaki but I wasn't ready for him to know that I liked him.

"**It's fine. So...what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost.**"

I couldn't afford to tell Chiaki. "**It's...um...it's nothing. Really. Anyway, I have good news!**"

"**What is it?**"

"**My sister is coming to Turtle Cove! Apparently the doctors have been doing research, and the hospital at Turtle Cove University can perform a procedure that will cure her!**"

"**That's great! But, Kotoha, you-**"

"**Really, Chiaki, it's nothing.**"

* * *

**Rokumon Junk**

"**I grow impatient, Shitari-sama.**" Dayu said to her master in her native language. She continued to strum her shamisen absentmindedly.

"What is she saying, Shitari?" Master Org asked.

"She's saying that she is growing impatient with the way things are going." Shitari replied to Master Org. He turned to Dayu, and said, "Dayu, we have to wait until the time is just right. It shouldn't be too much longer before the girl realizes. We just have to wait for enough Orgs and Ayakashi to die out."

"Why do you want them killed off?" asked Master Org. "Ought we to have them live for as long as they can?"

"Normally, yes." Dayu replied.

"You see, our newest Ayakashi, Chiotome, is rather...special." Shitari said, nodding towards the back of the ship.

"Chiotome?" Master Org replied.

"Chiotome's power comes from death. Her power is that of what you could call...Dayu, what could we call it?" Shitari asked.

"A Destiny Bond, Master Shitari. Anyway, for her to make a Destiny Bond takes a lot of energy on her part. That's why we've been going easy on the Shinkengers and those friends of yours, Master Org. The powers of their second lives will be going straight to her when she is forced to use her second life. It will take a miracle for the Shinkengers and those Jungle Fury Rangers to defeat her."

"They're Wild Force Rangers, Dayu. Here's what I want to know: what does a Destiny Bond do? How does it work?" Master Org asked. Curiosity was evident in his voice.

"It's simple." Dayu and Shitari said together.

"A Destiny Bond works like this." Dayu said. "First, Chiotome has to put her blood into someone. Even a couple drops will suffice."

"Then, the Destiny Bond starts," Shitari added, "and that's when everything will fall into play."

"You see, with a Destiny Bond, when Chiotome dies, the person she's bonded to dies, and-"

"Let me guess." Master Org said, interrupting Dayu. "When the person Chiotome is Bonded to dies, Chiotome dies as well?"

"Correct." Shitari said.

"Chiotome will be posing as a human nurse from a hospital in Japan. Chiisa Tomo, I believe. She will be claiming that she wants to see how the American doctors do certain procedures. After everyone is gone-"

"She'll swap out one of the blood IVs with one that has her own blood, and it will go into the person we'll have her bond with."

Master Org nodded. "I see. So who is she going to Bond with?"

"All will be revealed in good time, my friend. All in good time." Shitari said.

"So who are we going to send next?" Master Org asked. "I have one more Org that could prove to be fairly useful, but I'd like to see what your Ayakashi are capable of. That little incident at the airport didn't really do much."

"No," Dayu said, "It didn't. Master Shitari, how about we send Na-"

"I was already planning on sending him, Dayu." Shitari snapped.

"I can send Todorugin to freeze them, in addition to whatever your Ayakashi does." Master Org piped up.

"Todorugin?" Shitari inquired. Master Org leaned in and whispered something to Shitari, before Shitari said, "Good idea. Let's add him in to the equation. Those Wild Force Rangers won't know what hit them."

"True, but how do we know that the girl will realize her connection to Sky Island in time?" Dayu asked.

"You mean the Animarium?" Master Org asked. Dayu nodded.

"She will. She can't continue to ignore those visions forever. Something tells me that she will have to spill everything sooner or later. The question for her is, at what cost?" Master Org asked.

* * *

**Merrick POV**

I couldn't help but wonder what Kotoha was about to say to me. What wasn't she telling me? What were those visions? I wanted to know. That, and...well, I really liked her. A lot. I felt like she was one of those people who you could just talk to for a few minutes and just click with instantly. Kotoha didn't want to tell Princess Shayla about her visions. I couldn't help but worry. I knew Kotoha wouldn't want me to tell Princess Shayla, but I had to. Kotoha couldn't ignore these visions forever. I had to tell Princess Shayla.

I was walking back to where I thought Princess Shayla was, before I ran smack into Taylor. "Merrick. Princess Shayla is looking for you." she said.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's probably important. Let's go." Taylor turned around, and began to run back from where she came. I ran to catch up with her.

A few minutes later, we found Princess Shayla, who was standing with the Shinkengers and the other Rangers. "Good, Merrick. You're here." she said. "Now we can begin."

"Why did you call all of us here, Princess?" Cole asked.

"Well, I talked to the Shinkengers, and asked them if they wouldn't mind staying here on the Animarium for their stay here in America."

"Why?" Cole and I asked simultaneously.

"Your battle against the Orgs and their battle against the Gedoushu are slowly beginning to intertwine. It's better for all of us if you work with each other."

There was a moment of silence. Alyssa apparently decided to break this with, "So where exactly will they be staying?"

"The boys will be staying with the boys, and Mako and Kotoha will be staying with you and Taylor."

I looked around. Kotoha apparently jolted, and something was telling me it wasn't from something Princess Shayla said. "Kotoha." I said. No response. "Kotoha." I said again, a bit louder this time. Still no response. Was she having another vision? She suddenly dropped to her knees and started sobbing. I ran over to her, before that other guy-Chiaki, I think-ran up to her. He started jabbering away in Japanese to her, and held her close to him.

There were a few minutes of silence, except for the sound of Chiaki talking to Kotoha, and Kotoha's sobs. I turned back to Princess Shayla. "Princess," I said, trying to ease the tension, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Certainly, Merrick. The rest of you, help the Shinkengers get settled." Princess Shayla began to walk towards where she sang for the Deer Zord, and I followed, but she stopped when we were halfway there.

I started to say, "Princess, Kotoha-"

"I know what you're going to say. She's been having visions, right?" Princess Shayla asked, much to my surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I heard the two of you talking about it. That's not the point, though. I know she's told you about them. Can you tell me what she said she saw?" I told her what she saw in the visions, and when I finished, the Princess said, "No. There's no way this is possible."

"What is it, Princess? What can't be possible?" I asked.

"Before I say anything, you have to promise me you won't tell her, or any of the other Rangers, including her teammates. Not until she's ready. The truth will...shock her."

"I promise." I said, and Princess Shayla leaned in close, and whispered something into my ear. When she was finished, I couldn't help but be shocked. "No way. There's no way-"

"It's true, Merrick. She is."

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

"So, your sister's coming to Turtle Cove?" Taylor asked. Taylor and Alyssa were helping Mako and I set up the area that we would be sleeping in.

I nodded, as I laid out a sleeping bag. "Yes. I haven't seen my sister since I became a Shinkenger. I'm a bit surprised that she's coming here, though. Still, I'm not complaining! I'm jumping out of my skeleton to see her!" Alyssa and Taylor laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Kotoha, the expression is 'jumping out of your skin,' not skeleton!" Alyssa laughed. I smiled. American idioms were so annoying. I took out a pillow, and put it in a pillowcase, before setting it behind the sleeping bag. I looked up at the sky. The stars were out, and it was so pretty.

I yawned. "I'm tired." I said. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night." Everyone said good night, and I curled up in my sleeping bag, and attempting to sleep.

When I finally did get to sleep, I was not expecting to see someone unfamiliar in my dreams. It was that woman I saw in my first vision. "**Ah! It's you! The one I've been looking for!**" she exclaimed. She ran up and hugged me. I wasn't sure what to think.

"**Um...who are you?**" I asked. "**And why have you been looking for me?**"

She released me from the hug, and laughed. "**How silly of me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Tetomu! You're Kotoha, right?**"

"**Um...yes, but...what are you doing in my dream?**" This Tetomu person was really starting to give me the creeps. Yet, she seemed nice.

"**Think of me as...your guardian angel. Just here to help you out when you need it and provide you with bits of information. Like-**" Suddenly, a kind of black cloud came, and slowly began to take her away.

"**Wait! Come back! I have so many questions!**" I shouted, trying to grab onto her.

"**All will be revealed in time.**" She said, starting to slowly fade away.

"**Come back!**" I shouted, as the dream faded to black.

* * *

**Mako POV**

"**Kotoha! Kotoha!**" I shouted, gently shaking her by the shoulders. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, and shouting for someone to come back. When she finally stopped, she slowly began to stir.

She opened her eyes. "**Mako-chan. What happened?**" she asked.

"**Thank goodness you're all right!**" I exclaimed. Kotoha was drenched with sweat, and her hair was a huge mess.

"Kotoha, what happened?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure. I had this really weird dream. I saw a woman with short light brown hair, and she was wearing what looked like a priestess's outfit. It was white, and it was like a dress. She had some kind of crown or tiara thing in her hair. I started to ask her questions, but she faded away before I could do anything." Kotoha replied. I exchanged a look with Taylor and Alyssa, before we noticed Kotoha start to get up.

"You really should try to go back to sleep, Kotoha." Alyssa commented.

Kotoha was already up on her feet, and started to walk away before saying, "I'm fine. I just need to go for a walk and relax a bit."

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

I understood Mako, Alyssa, and Taylor's concern, but I needed to go for a walk. I needed to get my mind off of that dream. That Tetomu person...she was a bit weird, yet she seemed oddly familiar. I just couldn't seem to think of how I knew her. I walked back toward the area where the fountain was, and I saw Merrick just sitting there, playing the flute. I just stood in the shadows and listened, until Merrick lowered his flute, and said, "I know you're there."

I sighed. I walked out of the shadows and walked up towards Merrick. "Couldn't sleep. I just decided to go for a walk, and somehow I ended up here." I said. I sat down next to Merrick.

He looked at me for a second, before saying, "Everything all right? You're drenched in sweat."

"Drenched?" I asked. I didn't know what the word meant. In fact, I hadn't really been paying much attention to how I felt, except for how tired I was.

"Soaked. Wet. Things of that nature."

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes.

"Anyway, is everything all right?"

"Fine. Just wonderful. Crazy visions and dreams...just a big bento of wonderful." Merrick looked at me, before I said, "I had a vision. Only...it was in my dreams. I saw that woman I told you about, and she said her name was Tetomu or something. She said to think of her as my...'guardian angel' or something. Suddenly, this big black cloud came, and she faded into the cloud."

"I see. You said her name was Tetomu?"

I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Answer me a question first, and then I'll answer yours."

"I wasn't aware that we were making a deal."

"We are now. What I want to know is, what were you saying to me earlier? You said something about you weren't even supposed to do or be something, but then you stopped and changed the subject."

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

Merrick sighed. "No reason. Just curious. Besides, you get information if you tell me what I want to know."

I sighed. "I wasn't supposed to be Shinken Yellow. My sister was. She got sick, and I had to take her place."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel-" I was cut off by the sound of someone running up. I turned around, and saw it was Shayla-hime.

"Merrick! It's almost sunrise! We have to go play for the DeerZord!" she exclaimed.

"What the-" I looked, and sure enough it was sunrise. I turned back to Merrick, who had just started to walk away with Shayla-hime, and shouted, "Wait! You said you would give me information! What do you know about Tetomu?"

"I'll tell you later!" he shouted back.

I sighed. What did Merrick and Shayla-hime know? What were they hiding? Why did I have this weird sense of dread?

* * *

**A/N: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! I have decided that the best way to get my readers involved is to let them twist things their way. Therefore, I will be holding an Org/Ayakashi design contest. All you have to do is describe what it looks like and what powers it has. I will accept 1 Org and 1 Ayakashi per person. And, of course, you have to include which it is-an Org or Ayakashi. I will give a deadline as soon as I get enough entries. Good luck! R&R! ****~kanna**


	6. Knowledge

**A/N: I would like to start off by saying that my prayers, thoughts, and wishes are with the people of Japan who were affected by the earthquake and tsunami.**

**kanna does not own Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai, or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. kanna enjoys talking in third person. kanna does not own anything except for Chiotome, her OV (Own Villain). kanna will now shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**Language Key**

******Japanese  
**English

* * *

**Chiaki POV**

It was the next day, and I had barely gotten enough sleep. I couldn't help but get the feeling that Kotoha was hiding something from me. I knew that she meant it when she said that she only thought of Merrick as a friend, but I still didn't like that guy. There was something really, really odd about him. I could easily see that she had confided in him with something she didn't want me to know. I had to know, though. I saw her this morning, and it looked as though she had barely gotten any sleep. I sighed. Takeru and the others were all sitting around and talking. Taylor and Mako were giving each other death glares, and I just glared at Merrick. I couldn't believe that Kotoha had confided in him and not me. Whatever it was that she was hiding, I was determined to find out.

Next thing I knew, I heard a splashing sound. "The fountain!" Danny exclaimed. Princess Shayla looked into the fountain, and the rest of us followed her and looked into the fountain. What I saw wasn't pretty. I saw lots of kids crying, and their parents were going off with these things that looked like white dummies that could walk and run and that sort of thing. It looked as if the parents thought that those white dummies were their kids. The thing that was responsible was armed with a mace, and had all these red things on him that made him look really strange.

After the white things were dispatched, I saw another white thing, only it didn't look like the dummies. This one had the head of what looked like a bird, and it had blue and white armor on. It wasn't pretty. The thing was freezing the parents and the white things!

Suddenly, a phone rang. We looked around, and saw that it was Taylor's. "Hello?" She said. She listened to the person on the other end for a minute, before saying, "Hang on a second." She turned to us, and said, "Guys, my friend Remi needs some help. She's a teacher, and the kids from her music class have just come to her crying, saying that their parents are frozen! She's at school with them now, her siblings are all away, and she's not sure what to do!"

"I'm a teacher in Japan," Mako said, "I can go and help her."

"I'm going with Mako, too!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Okay," Takeru said, "Mako and Kotoha are going to wherever this Remi person is. The rest of us have to fight off those two Orgs or Ayakashi or whatever they are. Taylor, can you get an address of where Remi is?"

Taylor nodded, and asked Remi for the address. She wrote it down on a piece of paper, with one hand, phone in the other. She thanked Remi, and said that Mako and Kotoha would be there soon. Taylor then gave the address to Mako and Kotoha before handing them some strange looking green pieces of paper. "They're dollar bills. The place she's at isn't within walking distance, so you'll have to take a cab." Kotoha nodded, and ran off, and Mako followed after her.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

It was about ten minutes later when we finally got to where we needed to be. Mako handed the taxi driver some of the money, and we went into the school. A girl wearing a yellow outfit came out to meet us. She had a strange necklace on that was shaped like a V, and had a long bit coming out at the bottom. "Did Taylor send you here?" she asked us. She looked Japanese, but I wasn't sure if she spoke the language.

Apparently, Mako wanted to find out, and said, "**Yeah, she did. Are you Remi?**"

The person squealed with delight. "**You speak Japanese? Yay! I'm Hoshikawa ****Remi**! I'm a music teacher at this school, and I could really use your help. Follow me!"

Mako and I nodded, and Remi turned around and ran back into the school as we followed her. When we finally made it to the music room, what I saw was complete chaos. There were a bunch of kids, and they were all crying and saying things like "mama" and "papa." Those poor kids.

"**What do you want us to do?**" Mako asked. Remi was running around, trying to get the kids to cheer up. The scene was so sad, because the kids just wouldn't stop crying. Next thing I knew, the lights went out. Mako went over to one of the plugs, took out her shodophone, and wrote the kanji for "open." The plug came off the wall, and when she went to touch the wires on the inside of the wall, she pulled her hand back. "**It's cold...like ice. It's as if the power lines have been frozen.**" She said in surprise.

The power was out. This definitely wasn't good. These kids were crying. If these kids were in Remi's music class, that would mean that music would cheer them up, right?

"**Remi,**" I said, "**these kids are in your music class, right? What do they know?**"

Remi looked at me in surprise, before saying, "**They're currently learning 'Do~Re~Mi.**' **Why? Do you have an idea?**"

"**Yes. Can you get everyone's attention?**"

Remi nodded. She turned back to the crying kids, and said, "Everyone! I have some friends who are going to play with you!" The kids slowly looked up, and saw Mako and I. "Everyone, this is Mako and Kotoha," Remi said, pointing to each of us respectively, "and they're going to be spending some time with us today going over 'Do~Re~Mi!'" The kids cheered. Apparently, they loved music class, and they loved Remi.

Remi asked the kids to get out their instruments, before she turned to us said, "**Do either of you play an instrument? It would help with an accompaniment or something.**"

Mako shook her head. "**I can sing, but I don't play anything.**" she replied.

Remi sighed. "**I see. What about you, Kotoha?**"

I hesitated for a bit. One of the visions I had happened when I was playing my flute. I didn't want another one to happen again. Still, these kids needed Remi, and Remi needed me and Mako. I replied, "**I play the flute.**"

Remi jumped up in delight. "**Perfect! Ready guys?**"

Mako and I nodded, and we turned to the kids.

* * *

**Chiotome POV**

My orders from Mistress Dayu were clear. Form a Destiny Bond with the human female closest to the Shinkengers. I was at the hospital where the female in question would be staying, and I was disguised as Chiisa Tomo. I HATED being disguised as a human, especially being forced to act like one and feel emotions. I was created to feel no emotions, except for anger. The anger that was caused by my former husband, Hiro. The anger that made me this way.

"Excuse me, Nurse Tomo?" a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped around, and saw that it was one of the many Japanese doctors that worked here at this hospital, Doctor Tsukasa Kadoya.

I forced myself to smile, and said, "Yes, Doctor Kadoya? What is it?"

"The patient that you, me, Doctor Hidari, and Doctor Hino are taking care of is here. We're going to start prepping her for treatment, and we should start the procedure in about an hour or so."

"Thank you, Doctor. By the way, is anyone staying overnight with her? Just to make sure nothing too serious happens?" I couldn't help but feel this weird aura coming from Doctor Kadoya. When I was around Doctor Hidari and Doctor Hino, I felt the same aura. It was very strange, because their auras seemed to be a camouflage or something. I wondered what they were trying to hide.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, before saying, "It doesn't look like it. Apparently, nobody said they would. Will you?"

"Certainly, doctor." The doctor smiled, before walking away. I smiled to myself. "Certainly."

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

It was a few hours later, and the kids were all playing with various toys that we found around the school. Mako, Remi, and I were sitting at a table, and interacting with the kids. As we sat around and talked, I heard a scream coming from outside. Mako, Remi, and I shot up out of our chairs, and told the kids that we were going to make sure everything was okay and not to worry. They were scared, but they took our word for it nonetheless. What I saw wasn't pretty. I saw the same monster that I had seen in the fountain on the Animarium! It was the one that was freezing the parents and those white thingies! It was making a lot of noise, and it wasn't pretty. I turned to Remi, and shouted, "**Remi! You have to get out of here, now! Go stay with the kids!**"

"**And leave you?**" She asked. "**Are you insane? I'm here to help these kids!**" Remi pulled out the necklace she was wearing earlier, held it out to the side, and pushed a button, before shouting out, "**Remi! FiveYellow!**" She transformed into a yellow warrior with a music note symbol on her forehead. "**I am a member of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman!**" She shouted out to the monster. "**I am Hoshikawa Remi! And you're going down!**"

I turned to Mako, who got out her Shodophone. She was shocked, but she must have shrugged it off. I got out my Shodophone. "**Shodophone!**" We both shouted. We switched our Shodophones into brush mode, and shouted, "**Ippitsu Soujo!**" I drew the kanji for 'Earth' and Mako drew the kanji for 'Heaven,' as we henshined into ShinkenYellow and ShinkenPink respectively.

"**ShinkenPink! Shiraishi Mako!**" Mako shouted.

"**The same, but yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!**" I shouted.

We shouted together, "**Shinkenger! Going forth!**"

Remi turned to look at us. "**You guys are Sentai warriors, too?**" she asked. We nodded.

"Power Rangers?" the thing asked.

"Nice try!" the three of us shouted back in English. "We are...SUPER SENTAI!"

"Super Sentai, Power Rangers, same difference. You're going down all the same. I am the Org known as Todorugin, and things are about to get chilly!" The thing blew some ice or snow type stuff at us, and we all managed to get out of the way just in time.

I spun my Common Disc on my Shinkenmaru, as my Land Slicer took the blade's place. "**Land Slicer!**" I shouted. I threw it toward the Org, but the Org blew more icy stuff at it, and the weapon was encased in ice, and fell to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought you were much stronger!" The Org shouted. It started to blow some icy stuff towards me, but then I heard something. It sounded like people were banging on garbage cans. I listened, and I also heard what sounded like a leaf whistle, and someone blowing across a jug. Mako and Remi were just as shocked as I was, as we saw the kids coming closer with their instruments.

"The kids!" We all shouted.

"So your precious students want to help. Too bad for them they'll be encased in my ice!" Todorugin shouted. It blew more ice, but it seemed weaker than before. Nevertheless, we had to get rid of the attack. Mako and I combined our mojikara; I wrote the kanji for 'Mountain' and Mako wrote the kanji for 'Wind.' We pushed the two characters towards each other as they became the kanji for 'Storm.' A giant storm came up, and negated the attack, allowing all of us and the kids to escape. "You can't hide forever!" Todorugin said. He was right. We couldn't hide forever.

"**That thing is right.**" Remi said. "**We can't hide forever.**"

"**How can we fight?**" Mako asked.

"**That thing's weakness appears to be music!**" I realized aloud.** "Remi, you said your kids know how to play 'Do~Re~Mi,' right?**" Remi nodded. "**In that case...**"

"**It's time for us to Do~Re~Mi fight!**" We exclaimed quietly.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Todorugin was looking around for Kotoha, Mako, and Remi, but he wasn't having much luck. The kids had stopped banging on their instruments. It was a few minutes later when he heard something. It sounded like a flute! Todorugin followed the source of the noise, but was soon stopped when he heard someone singing. He turned around, and saw Mako singing, "**Doe, a deer, a female deer**." She got into a fighting stance.

Todorugin prepared to fire an ice blast at her, when he heard another voice singing, "**Ray, a drop of golden sun**." He turned around, and saw Remi singing as she got into a fighting stance.

The flute stopped, and Kotoha came out singing, "**Me, a name I call myself**." She got into a fighting stance, before charging at the monster. Or at least, she started to charge, before she suddenly collapsed onto her knees.

* * *

**Kotoha POV**

I suddenly collapsed onto my knees, and my vision changed. Why did this have to happen now? Why? When my vision became clearer, I saw a woman with long, dark, black hair that went down to her knees. Her mouth was slit from ear to ear, and she was wearing a white kimono that had red flowers on it. The setting slowly cleared itself up to be a hospital! I looked outside a window, and saw a sign that said _Turtle Cove University Hospital_. That was where Nee-chan was staying to get her treatment!

I turned back to the woman, and saw her go up to a patient, who I couldn't get a clear view of. I could see that the patient had about shoulder-length dark brown hair, and was fairly tall. I tried to see if I could clear the image up, and when the image did clear up, I saw Nee-chan! I turned back to the other woman, who slit her own arm with the dagger, and then slit Nee-chan's, before pressing the cut she made on her arm to the one she made on the Nee-chan, so that the blood would flow into the patient. When the woman took her arm away, she sealed up the cut, and I saw a black chain go from the woman's chest to the patient's. It glowed white, before it disappeared. The woman sighed, and then walked away.

"**You must do something.**" a voice said. In the vision, I turned around, and saw Tetomu standing behind me. She looked at the patient with eyes that were filled with sadness.

"**What can I do? Who is that? What is she doing?**" I asked.

"**That, Kotoha, is Chiotome.**"

"**Chiotome?**"

"**A long time ago, she was known as Chiyo-hime, of the Heisei era. She was married to a samurai, Hiro, but Chiyo-hime was very vain. Every night, she would ask her husband if she was beautiful. One night, Hiro couldn't take it anymore, so when she asked if she was beautiful, he slit her mouth from ear to ear, shouting, 'Who'll think you're beautiful now?' She died that night. I had no idea that she would fall to Gedou...**"

"**Fall to Gedou? What do you mean? How do you know about the Gedoushuu?**"

"**Come here, and I'll tell you.**" I walked closer to Tetomu as she whispered something into my ear. I gasped.

"**There's no way that can be true!**" I shouted.

Tetomu started to say something, but was cut off as people calling my name started to invade the vision. "**Your friends are looking for you. Go back. I will tell you more later.**" She walked away, and I could feel myself fade out of the vision.

"**Kotoha! Kotoha!**" I heard two voices cry out. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the concerned faces of Mako and Remi. Both of them had already de-henshined, and when I sat up, I saw that I had, too.

"**What the...where's the Org?**" I asked.

"**We took care of it. What happened to you?**"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell them about my vision, so I said, "**I'm not sure...my head hurt a lot earlier this morning, but it was probably from lack of sleep.**" I smiled sheepishly. "**Guess I'm just really, really tired. Let's head back, and check on the kids.**"

I had a feeling Mako could tell I was lying, but I ignored it. I had a feeling that since that Org was gone, the ice around the people was probably destroyed. We started to head back to the school, and saw that the parents of the kids were there. I guess that that meant that Tono-sama and the others dealt with that other thing.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when the last kid was picked up, and when it was all over, we sat down in the music room. There were a few minutes of silence, before Mako said, "**So...guess this is it, then.**"

Remi nodded. "**Guess so. Let's stay in touch, though, okay? Here's my cell number!**" Remi said. Remi handed Mako and I pieces of paper with her cell phone number on there. We quickly programmed the number into our Shodophones.

I looked for paper and wrote down my number, before giving the paper to Mako, who wrote her number down. "**Here are our numbers. Keep in touch!**" I said. Mako and I walked outside, got a cab, and rode back to where we came from.

About ten minutes later, we had finally arrived back at the Animarium. I saw Tono-sama and the others having their wounds tended to by Princess Shayla. I walked up to her, and said, "Princess? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Is it about your visions?" she asked.

There was a huge gasp at this by everyone except Merrick. "**Visions?**" Chiaki asked. "**What are you talking about?**"

I sighed, knowing that there was no other way past this. I told everyone everything, including my most recent vision. There was about a minute of silence, before Princess Shayla said, "You're wondering what these visions mean, aren't you, Kotoha?"

"Yes." I answered. "I am."

"Then what's going on?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"We need to know so that we can figure out a way to stop Chiotome." Genta said.

"All right. I'll tell you, but you might want to sit down for this." Princess Shayla replied. We all sat down, and Princess Shayla said, "Kotoha...you are the reincarnation of the priestess of the Animarium that came before me. That priestess...is Tetomu."

Everyone was in shock. The only person, aside from me, who wasn't shocked was Merrick. Everyone looked back at me, and there was a silence, before Chiaki said, "**How could you not tell us? We're your comrades, your friends. How could you not tell us?**"

"**I only just found out today. There was an Org at the school where Mako and I were helping Remi, and Tetomu came to me in a vision and told me.**" I replied.

"**That's not what I'm talking about!**" Chiaki shouted. He threw his hands up in exasperation, before pointing to Merrick and shouting, "I'm talking about the fact that you've been having visions and haven't come to me or anyone else about it! The one person you did go to is that weirdo, Merrick."

"I didn't want to tell you, Chiaki, because I knew you'd react like this!" I shouted back. I could feel tears streaming down my face, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"You...you're nothing but a red-faced liar! You lied to me about the visions, and you confided in Merrick and not me. Me! Your own teammate!"

I was about to run off, before I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned to either side, and saw that one was Tono-sama's. The other one was Merrick's. They looked at each other, and there seemed to be some kind of silent agreement between the two. "**Chiaki.**" Tono-sama said, walking towards Chiaki. "**You know better than this. Kotoha had good reason to keep something like this hidden.**"

Chiaki just sighed and walked away. He started cursing in Japanese as he walked away. I turned to Merrick, and said, "Tell them. Tell them about Chiotome. I just...I just want to be alone for a while." I walked over to Tono-sama, and said, "**If I'm not needed for anything, I'm going to go play for GaoDias.**" Tono-sama nodded, and I started to walk away, until I heard a splashing sound.

"The fountain?" Ryuunosuke exclaimed.

"How? We just defeated that Org and the Ayakashi!" Genta said.

We all ran to the fountain and looked into it. The monster that was terrorizing the city this time was kind of tall, had gold skin, and eyes all over its body. Yet, it didn't seem to be attacking people. It seemed as if it was just talking to them, and the people went flying.

"Let's go." Tono-sama said. We all did our respective henshins, before running off to battle.

When we finally got there, the monster didn't notice us at first, until Mako shouted, "Hey, freak! Didn't anyone ever tell you you're a bully?"

"Yep," the monster replied, "nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! I am the Ayakashi known as Zuboshimeshi. Let's see...who shall I start with...I know!" Zuboshimeshi ran up to Ryuunosuke and said, "Kabuki freak!" Ryuunosuke was sent flying as purple electricity covered his body. He then ran to Mako and shouted, "Old maid for life!" Mako was also sent flying the same way Ryuunosuke was. So was Takeru. "Ah...that leaves one Shinkenger, and six Rangers...I think I'll go for the Rangers now!"

Alyssa was about to attack with her Tiger Baton, but Zuboshimeshi knocked it out of her hand, and said, "Know-it-all!" Alyssa was sent flying. The Ayakashi then turned its attention to Taylor, and shouted, "Weakling!" Taylor was sent flying, as the Ayakashi turned to its next target: Danny. "You're a girly-girl for liking flower arranging!" Danny was sent flying, followed by Max and Cole. The only two left standing were Merrick and I. "Hm...the Yellow Shinkenger and the Sparkling Silver Wolf Ranger...who should be my next victim?"

"How about no one?" Merrick shouted, running up to Zuboshimeshi with his dagger. I turned my Shinkenmaru into my Land Slicer, and also ran towards Zuboshimeshi, but Merrick was sent flying as the Ayakashi said, "Zen-Aku!"

I couldn't help but wonder how the Ayakashi was doing this. How were people being sent flying if all he was doing was insulting them? "Well, well, well..." the Ayakashi said. "Look who's my last victim. ShinkenYellow. Let's see...klutz!"

His words didn't affect me. I threw my Land Slicer, and when it returned, I turned it back into my Shinkenmaru as the Ayakshi called me a liar, an airhead, and a fool. The one thing that really made me stop in my tracks, though, was when he said, "Fill-in for your sister!"

I hesitated, but I tucked the thought away, and continued to slash at the thing. As I slashed, I heard a voice say, "What are you saying to Kotoha, you asshole?" I turned around, and saw Chiaki.

"**Chiaki!**" I exclaimed. Chiaki turned his Shinkenmaru into his Wood Spear, and yelled, "**Kotoha! Get out of the way!**" He then spun the disc on his Wood Spear, as he shouted, "**Konoha Kakushi** (a/n: it's Leaf Storm in English)**!**" After that attack, he managed to get the Ayakashi in a headlock, and said, "**Kotoha! Now!**"

"**Got it! Thanks!**" I pulled out my Shodophone, drew the symbol for stone, and pushed it towards the Ayakashi, plugging up its mouth. I then took my Shinkenmaru out, and shouted, "**Tsuchi no Ji Giri!**" The monster exploded as the attack hit. I ran over to Chiaki, as I dehenshined, and shouted, "**We did it! We-**" I stopped in my tracks as my vision changed. I saw Tetomu again.

"**Kotoha.**" she said. She gave me a sad smile.

"**Is this how you knew about the Gedoushuu?**" I asked. "**You've been seeing our battles through my eyes?**"

"**Yes, but that's not why I am here. Kotoha, your sister is in danger.**"

I could feel my heart stop. "**Danger? What's going on? Does this have anything to do with Chiotome?**"

Tetomu was about to answer, but I heard a voice calling out, "**Kotoha! Kotoha!**"

She sighed. "**Your friends are worried about you. I can't tell you much right now. All I can say now is that you will be meeting someone from your past, as well as future allies who fight in insect-like armor.**" Tetomu faded after that, and my vision of her faded. I fell to my knees as I struggled to catch my breath.

"**Kotoha! Kotoha! Are you all right?**" I could feel someone shaking my shoulders, as my vision returned to normal. Everyone had changed back into their civilian forms, and Chiaki was shaking me by the shoulders.

"**I'm fine,**" I said, "**but I have news, and you're not going to like it.**" I proceeded to tell them about Onee-chan.

* * *

**3rd Person**

The Shinkengers and the Wild Force Rangers were in shock as Kotoha told them about what she saw just then, and what Tetomu told her about Chiotome. There were a few minutes of silence, before Cole said, "So what you're saying is that this Chiotome person was a princess who lost herself to demons or something?" Kotoha nodded. "How is your sister involved in this?"

"I'm not sure." Kotoha replied. She told them about what she saw when she was with Mako at the school, and the silence came back.

"So...what are we going to do?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what that chain thing was. All Tetomu said was that I would be meeting someone from my past, and that we would be meeting with future allies who fight in insect-like armor."

Takeru and Genta's eyes widened. "Insect-like armor," Genta said, "Take-chan, do you think it's-"

"I have no doubt." Takeru replied. "He's in America. The question is, though, is who's with him? More of the same thing he is?"

* * *

**A/N: oooh...cliffy! I feel so bad for making Chiaki and Kotoha fight, but...yeah. Also, I'm aware that Chiaki is acting OOC, but it's sometimes what's necessary to keep the story going. Anyway, now you see why I kept putting those hints of Gaoranger in. Anyway, what's happening to Kotoha's sister? How can they save her? What else do Dayu, Shitari, and Master Org have planned for our heroes? Stay tuned, R&R, and find out! ~k**

**By the way, the Org/Ayakashi design contest is still going, and the number of entries I have received is...ONE! Anyway, when I get at least two entries, I will put the two up on a poll on my profile. This poll will be updated as more and more entries come in. YOU CANNOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN ENTRY! It's not fair to others if you do, and therefore, if you forget which Org/Ayakashi is yours, I will say (insert-creation-here)~(insert-author-here) in the poll. As the winner of the contest, you get credit for the Org/Ayakashi, and...BRAGGING RIGHTS! XD**

**One more thing: Here are some clues as to who's going to be in the next chapter (and a few more chapters of the story). Each clue will be listed as 1, 2, and 3.**

**1. "CYCLONE!"  
"JOKER!"  
**** "HENSHIN!"**

**2. "TAKA! TORA! BATA!"  
"TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!"**

**3. "HENSHIN!" **


	7. Together We Stand, United We Fall

**A/N: Updates for this fic, and any fic of mine are going to have to stop for a while, because school will be keeping me nice and busy for a while. I will let you know when that happens, though, so it's all good.  
**

**kanna does not own Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai, or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. kanna enjoys talking in third person. kanna does not own anything except for Chiotome, her OV (Own Villain). kanna will now shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**Language Key**

******Japanese  
**English_  
_

* * *

"I have no doubt." Takeru said to Genta. "He's in America. The question is, though, is who's with him? More of the same thing he is?"

"Tono-sama," Kotoha asked, "who's in America? What do you mean more of the same thing he is?"

A phone rang. It wasn't any of the Growl Phones, and it wasn't a Shodophone. Ironically enough, it was Genta's sushi changer. "Who would be calling me at this time?" Genta asked as he picked up the phone. "**Hello? This is Genta.**"

"It's been a long time...ShinkenGold, and owner of Ika Origami." Genta was so shocked to hear such a familiar voice on the other end, and to hear that familiar voice speaking English, he nearly dropped the phone. He composed himself, though, and put the phone on speaker.

"What do you want...Tsukasa Kadoya?" The Shinkengers gasped at this. Tsukasa Kadoya was also known as Kamen Rider Decade, and he had taken Ika Origami on one occasion, but the Shinkengers managed to get the Origami back, and Tsukasa became an ally of theirs.

"I wish to offer my assistance. That, and that of my comrades. Meet me at the Turtle Cove University Hospital in two hours. Everything will be explained there."

Genta was about to say something, but he heard the familiar _click_ telling him that Tsukasa had hung up. A moment of silence was exchanged between the Shinkengers and the Wild Force Rangers, before Taylor asked, "Who was that?"

"Tsukasa Kadoya," Takeru replied, "an ally of ours. Also known as Kamen Rider Decade."

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Max asked.

"A Kamen Rider is a warrior that fights in insect-like armor, and protects people." Ryuunosuke replied.

"Aside from that, though," Danny said, "who are his allies? What's his deal? Why does he want to meet us at the Turtle Cove University Hospital?"

"I have a feeling his allies are other Kamen Riders." Genta commented. "However, I can't think of any others."

"What are you talking about Gen-san?" Kotoha asked. "The Kamen Riders have been all over the newspapers back in Japan! There was...let me think...there was Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Decade, oh, and Kamen Rider OOO!"

"Decade sounds familiar, but Double? OOO? Who are they?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Who knows?" Takeru replied. "Hopefully, they're allies of Tsukasa."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The Shinkengers and the Wild Force Rangers had arrived at Turtle Cove University Hospital. Tsukasa was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" Chiaki asked.

"Looking for us?" four voices said. The Shinkengers and Rangers turned around, and saw four people.

"Tsukasa-san!" Mako exclaimed.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Two people next to Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Really, Tsukasa," the third one said, "You should make introductions."

"All right, all right, all right!" Tsukasa exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Shinkengers, this is Shotaro Hidari and Philip, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Double." Tsukasa pointed to Shotaro and Philip, before moving over to the third one. "This is Eiji Hino, a.k.a. Kamen Rider OOO. And, of course, you know who I am. But who are these friends of yours?" Tsukasa pointed to the Wild Force Rangers.

"These are the Wild Force Rangers." Takeru explained. "This is Alyssa, Mako's cousin, and Cole, Danny, Max, Taylor, and Merrick." Takeru pointed to each of them in turn.

The Kamen Riders nodded. "So, you said you would explain everything to us?" Kotoha asked.

"Yes." Shotaro said.

"We've been posing as doctors from Japan; Chiotome was an Ayakashi that we had been tracking for some time now." Philip said. "Anyway, as doctors, we had been put in charge of taking care of Mitsuba Hanaori, Kotoha's older sister."

"While the security cameras hadn't exposed anyone entering and leaving the hospital after visiting hours, your sister's hospital gown had a bit of blood on the sleeve." Eiji commented.

"We sent the blood back to the Futo Police Station," Shotaro added, "where they ran various tests on it, and we discovered the blood wasn't human. We've also discovered that someone may have tampered with the surgery equipment, particularly a certain IV, with blood that had the cure in it for Mitsuba. We ran tests on that, and found that we were too late; Chiotome's blood was in Mitsuba's body. The cure is, too, though, so there's the bright side. As for what Chiotome plans to do now that her blood is inside of Mitsuba, I don't know."

Kotoha was shocked. She tried to channel Tetomu through her mind, in the hope that the priestess could give some answers. "**Tetomu, what's going on? What's happening to my sister?**" Kotoha asked in her mind.

"**I'm not sure**." Tetomu replied. "**What I can tell you though is that you will want to prepare yourself for the worst.**"

"**Are these the warriors you were talking about? The ones who fought in insect-like armor?**" asked Kotoha.

"**Yes,** Tetomu replied, "**_B_ut we should be more worried about your sister. I would like to ask your permission for something while we're talking**. **Would you let me borrow your body from time to time so I can speak with the other Shinkengers, the Wild Force Rangers, and the Kamen Riders?**"

Kotoha was a little shocked at this request. Still, if Tetomu needed to communicate with the warriors, she couldn't do it on her own. "**Fine,**" Kotoha replied, **_"_you can use my body, but give me a little warning, okay?**"

Tetomu nodded, and the mind link faded. "Kotoha! Kotoha!" someone shouted, shaking Kotoha by the shoulders. When Kotoha's mind came back from talking with Tetomu, she noticed Merrick was shaking her by the shoulders, and Chiaki was giving Merrick a death glare.

"What?" Kotoha asked.

"Were you listening to us at all?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, you see, I was, but-"

"What do you mean 'but?'" Chiaki exclaimed, pushing Merrick to the side and shaking Kotoha by the shoulders.

Kotoha felt Tetomu come into her mind, and her vision changed. She was looking right at Tetomu "**_Do you need my body now?_**" Kotoha asked the priestess. Tetomu nodded. Tetomu embraced Kotoha, and a glow came out of both of their bodies.

Back in the outside world, Chiaki was still shaking Kotoha. "You should listen to us! You are part of this team! Your sister is in danger!" Chiaki shouted. "The way you could-" Chiaki was cut off, as Kotoha looked up with her eyes closed, her face devoid of any emotion. She grabbed Chiaki's wrists, and pulled him forward, before kicking him hard, pushing him back, and knocking the wind out of him. "Kotoha! What the hell-"

"**You would do well not to touch my reincarnation like that.**" a voice said, coming out of Kotoha's mouth. Kotoha opened her eyes, and her body began to glow white. When the glow faded, she was wearing a white dress, with a gold collar, and her eyes went from the warm, dark brown they usually were, to a warm, but slightly colder, light brown.

"**Who the hell are you?**" Chiaki yelled, gasping for breath. He was almost ready to start shaking Kotoha by the shoulders once again.

"**You would also do well not to talk to me like that.**"

"What are they saying?" Taylor asked Takeru.

"Chiaki asked that person who just took over Kotoha who she was, and the woman who's possessing Kotoha just said that it would be a smart decision for Chiaki not to talk to her like he was."

"But who's possessing her?" Merrick asked. He turned to his Ranger comrades, who also didn't know, and then he turned to the Kamen Riders, who were just as clueless about this as he was. All the other Shinkengers were stunned, except for Takeru.

"I have a feeling I know who." Takeru said. "Let's just let this play out. I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"**Answer me!**" Chiaki shouted. "**What have you done with Kotoha?**"

"**Your friend is fine**," the voice said, "**just sleeping. You certainly are not making a very good first impression. Still, you will need my help with this battle, whether you want it or not. My name is Tetomu.**" Everyone gasped, even the Kamen Riders. Takeru was translating everything that Chiaki and Tetomu were saying into English for the Wild Force Rangers, but even he paused mid-translation when he heard this. Instantly, the Shinkengers, the Wild Force Rangers, and the Kamen Riders all bowed down on one knee to her. Tetomu, using Kotoha's body, walked over to Takeru first. "**Arise, 18th head of the Shiba clan, Takeru Shiba.**" Takeru, feeling the slight awkwardness that a priestess was using the body of one of his retainers to order him around, stood up. Tetomu continued to use the body of Kotoha to get the other Shinkengers and the Rangers and Riders to stand up.

"**You're the priestess that Kotoha is the reincarnation of. But...what do you want?**" Takeru asked.

Taylor turned to Mako, and asked, "What's he saying?"

Mako replied, "He's saying that the person who's talking is Tetomu, the priestess that Kotoha is a reincarnation of."

"Wait a minute." Eiji said. "Did you just say 'Tetomu?' Because if you did, then she was the one who told us to meet you."

"WHAT?" Genta and Ryuunosuke exclaimed.

Eiji, Shotaro, Philip, and Tsukasa nodded. Everyone turned back to the scene taking place between Chiaki and Tetomu.

"**What do you want?**" Chiaki asked. His hands were clenched into fists, and he had managed to refrain from attacking Tetomu.

"**I wish to clarify some things. For one thing, Kotoha is fine. She is in perfect health. She even gave me permission to use her body from time to time to communicate with you. I asked her, of course.**"

"**Why do you need to communicate with us?**"

"**I need to, because you are all chosen warriors who will seal Chiotome away once and for all. You may be from different places and teams, but you are all heroes. I have chosen the Kamen Riders as well. Now, there is not much I can tell you, for this takes a lot of energy out of Kotoha, so I can't stay long. What I can tell you is that you will face two final foes before Chiotome. One Org, and one Ayakashi. I have to go, but I will speak again.**" Kotoha's body glowed once more, before she returned to her normal clothes, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"**Kotoha! Kotoha!**" a woman's voice shouted.

"That sounds like Mitsuba." Eiji commented.

"It probably is." Philip agreed.

"We can't let her see Kotoha like this." Tsukasa added. He turned to Chiaki and Merrick. "Take her back to your base, or whatever it is. I'm pretty sure that today is the day that Mitsuba checks out of the hospital, so we'll help with getting her out. Meet us back here-" Tsukasa was cut off as a loud _boom!_ echoed around them. Everyone turned to see a large sphere of light hit a building, before exploding on impact. They got a good look at the monster, to see that it was a girl, who wielded twin swords, had a question mark for a face, wore black armor, had the infinity symbol on her right hand, and an hourglass symbol on her left hand.

"I am the Ayakashi known as Tokirikau!" the monster exclaimed. "I control time and space, and serve Mistress Dayu and Master Org. Who dares challenge me?"

Kotoha struggled to get to her feet, and managed to get up with the help of Chiaki and Merrick. "How about us?" The Shinkengers, Wild Force Rangers, and Kamen Riders all shouted.

The Shinkengers got out their Shodophones. The Shinkengers drew their respective kanji, and shouted, "**Shodophone! Ippitsu Soujo!**"

"**Sushi Changer! Ikkan Kenjou!**" Genta shouted.

"Wild Access!" The Wild Force Rangers yelled.

"Looks like it's our turn." Shotaro commented. "Let's go, Philip." Philip nodded.

Shotaro pulled out his Gaia Memory. "JOKER!" it shouted. Philip pulled out his Gaia Memory. "CYCLONE!" it shouted. Philip and Shotaro's Double Driver Belts appeared and wrapped themselves around their bodies. Philip inserted his Gaia Memory into his Double Driver, and fell down, transferring his conscience to Shotaro. The CYCLONE memory appeared in Shotaro's Driver, who inserted his JOKER memory into the other slot. "**Henshin!**" Shotaro shouted.

Eiji's was different. He put on what looked like a belt with three slots at the top. He took out three coins, and placed one into each of the slots, before running a disc over the belt. "**Henshin!**" he shouted. The belt then shouted "**TAKA! TORA! BATA! TATOBA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

It was finally Tsukasa's turn. "Who am I? Just a passing through Kamen Rider!" He put on a metallic belt, opened the buckle, and drew a card that said "DECADE" on it. "**Henshin!**" he yelled, as he placed the card into a slot above the buckle. The belt said, "**Kamen Ride...DECADE!**"

It was time for the roll call. "**Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!**"

"**The same, but blue! Ikenami Ryuunosuke!**"

"**The same, but** **pink! Shiraishi Mako!**"

"**The same, but** **green! Tani Chiaki!**"

"**The same, but yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!**"

"**The same, but gold! Umemori Genta!**"

"**The Samurai Sentai authorized by the Providence! Shinkenger! Going forth!**"

Now it was the Wild Force Rangers' turn. "Blazing Lion! Wild Force Red!"

"Soaring Eagle! Wild Force Yellow!"

"Surging Shark! Wild Force Blue!"

"Iron Bison! Wild Force Black!"

"Noble Tiger! Wild Force White!"

"Sparkling Wolf! Wild Force Silver!"

"Guardians of the Earth! United, we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force!"

Finally, it was the Kamen Riders' turn.

"**This clinches it! Now, count your crimes! Kamen Rider Double!**"

"**Destroy everything, connect everything. Kamen Rider...DECADE!**"

"**I'll transform! Kamen Rider OOO!**"

"Are you done yet?" Tokirikau asked, faking a yawn. "Because if you are, I've got some friends I'd like for you to meet."

Out of the shadows stepped two figures. One figure had the head of an antelope, boar tusks, a human like body with a face in the center, and wolf paws and legs. "I am Chimera Org!" It shouted. It was NOT a pretty sight. The face had what looked like lots of mini-faces swimming around in it. "You know what these are?" it asked, gesturing to its face. "These are human souls!"

The other figure was one that no one expected, not even Kotoha. The figure had shoulder-length dark brown hair, was fairly tall, and her mouth was slit from ear to ear. "**You recognize me, do you not, Shinken Yellow?**" Kotoha stood her ground, but was paralyzed with fear. "**It appears that you do. I am Chiotome.**"

"**Kotoha!**" Mitsuba shouted. When Mitsuba saw her younger sister in her Shinkenger uniform, and then looked from her sister to Chiotome, something within her blood began to boil. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. "**What the...what's going on?**" Mitsuba clutched at her chest.

"**Nee-chan!**" Kotoha cried out. She ran over to her sister. "**What did you do to her Chiotome? She's not involved in this!**"

"**Au contraire, Shinken Yellow. As a matter of fact, she has everything to do with this. You see, I am the one who put blood into your sister. And if you kill me, she dies.**"

"**No!**" Kotoha shouted. "**I don't believe you!**" She spun a disc on her sword. "**Land Slicer!**" She threw it at Chiotome, only for Chimera Org to take the hit. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to the Org.

"Is that the best you got? I thought the Shinkengers were better than this!" the Org complained.

"Then maybe it's time you met a new kind of hero!" the Kamen Riders shouted.

"Kotoha, leave this weakling to us!" Double yelled.

"Look after your sister, and take care of Chiotome and Tokirikau." Decade added.

Kotoha didn't know what to say. She just nodded, and the Riders went into battle against the Org. She turned her attention to Tokirikau, who had begun firing more light spheres at the Shinkengers and the Wild Force Rangers. "You dare challenge me?" Tokirikau shouted. "Why I oughta-"

Tokirikau was cut off by a swoop from behind by Taylor, and Tokirikau was then clawed at by Cole and Alyssa. "Shinkengers! We'll handle this!" Cole shouted.

"Kotoha! Take care of your sister! You can defeat Chiotome! Believe in yourself!" Merrick shouted.

Kotoha was stunned. These new warriors, who she was just beginning to know, were ready to put their lives on the line for her sake and for her sister's sake. She was so touched, but she didn't want them to die for her.

"**Looks like you could use some help!**" a voice shouted. A large ship began to sail over several buildings, as five people jumped out of it. The five people looked a lot like...pirates. There was a red pirate, a blue pirate, a yellow pirate, a green pirate, and a pink pirate.

"Who are you?" Tokirikau shouted.

"**Gokai Red!**" the red warrior shouted.

"**Gokai Blue!**" the blue warrior yelled.

"**Gokai Yellow!**" the yellow warrior cried out.

"**Gokai Green!**" the green warrior shouted.

"**Gokai Pink!**" the pink warrior exclaimed.

The red warrior finished with, "**Kaizoku Sentai GOKAIGER!**"

"The space pirates?" Tokirikau exclaimed.

"Takeru, Mako, someone!" Danny shouted.

"What are they saying?" Max yelled.

"They're saying that it looked like you guys want to help! They're the Space Pirate Task Force Gokaiger!" Genta shouted.

"Those pirates want to help us, huh?" Cole asked.

"Why don't we let them?" Alyssa asked. "We could certainly use it!" She continued to hold her own against Tokirikau.

Cole nodded. "All right, guys, help us out!"

* * *

Back with Chiotome, no matter how many times she was attacked, she easily managed to evade most of the attacks. It made no sense to the five Shinkengers who were attacking her. Kotoha was staying with her sister, whose breathing became very shallow. Several cuts had appeared on her arms. "**Kotoha,**" she said, in between breaths, "**no matter what happens, do what you have to in order to survive. Even if it means you have to carry the Hanaori name alone.**"

"**But...Nee-chan! You can't possibly believe that she's telling the truth!**" Kotoha cried.

"**Haven't you noticed the cuts that have appeared on my arms? Look at Chiotome's arms, and tell me what you see.**" Kotoha did as her sister said, and was shocked to find that the cuts that were on Chiotome were in the same places that the cuts on Mitsuba were. "**Now you see. It doesn't matter what happens to me, just get rid of her!**"

"**But Nee-chan!**"

"**Kotoha!**" Chiaki shouted, while he attacked Chiotome. "**You're the only one who can end this.**"

"**Chiaki's right!**" Takeru shouted. "**Kotoha, you have to end this. Do it for your sister!**"

"**Kotoha!**" Merrick shouted. "Y**ou have to do this, whether you want to or not! You can do it! I know you can, and Chiaki knows you can, too!**"

"**But if I kill Chiotome-**" Kotoha stopped when she saw the look in her sister's eyes. Mitsuba's mind was made up.

"**Kotoha, you're the real Shinken Yellow. I have accepted dying. But...if I am going to die, I don't want my last sight to be my sister crying over me. I want to see my sister, the real Shinken Yellow, fighting for what she believes in.**"

"**Nee-chan...**"

"_**Kotoha, you can do this.**_" Tetomu said in Kotoha's mind.

Kotoha felt tears making their way down her face, and knew that she had no choice to accept her sister's resolve. She stood up, and shouted to Takeru, "**Tono-sama! I need to use the Inroumaru!**" As soon as he finished his attack, Takeru threw the Inroumaru to Kotoha, who put a disc in it, and became Super Shinken Yellow. She put the Inroumaru on her Shinkenmaru, and shouted, "**Super Shinken Yellow! Going forth!**" She walked towards Chiotome, who had just thrown off Ryuunosuke, Genta, and Chiaki all at once. "**Chiotome!**" Kotoha shouted. "**You're mine!**"

"Kotoha..." Chiaki said in shock.

"Koto-chan..." Genta said.

"This is my battle. I don't want anyone else to interfere. Take care of the others. Help them out, and look after my sister." Kotoha replied, determination in her voice.

"**The youngest of the Shinkengers dares to challenge me? Little girl, you have sealed your fate.**" Chiotome leered.

"**I wouldn't be too sure about that!**" Kotoha yelled. Kotoha ran towards Chiotome, and spun a disc on her sword. "**Shin- Tsuchikemuri no Mai ! **(True Dust Cloud's Dance)" Kotoha began to spin in a circle, and hit Chiotome several times.

"**You little-**" Chiotome was cut off, as Saru Origami jumped out of nowhere, and started attacking Chiotome with its arms. Chiotome cried out in pain, as did Kotoha's sister. "**Looks like you've left me no choice but to use my second life. Seeing as I'm half dead already, so is your sister. Kill me with my second life, and she dies, too.**" Chiotome opened up a part of her funeral kimono, and dug out a bottle of red liquid. She uncorked it, and drank, until there wasn't a single drop left. As soon as the liquid took effect, Chiotome grew to the size of a skyscraper. "**See if you can fight me now, young Shinken Yellow. Your sister is half dead, and I took out over half of your comrades with one fell swoop.**"

Kotoha was scared out of her wits at this point. "**_Tetomu_****,**" she thought to the spirit, "_**what do I do?**_"

"**_You have to fight, Kotoha. There is obviously no getting through to her; her heart has been clouded by her hatred._**" Tetomu replied.

"**_I...I'm not sure if I can do this!_**" Kotoha exclaimed. She hadn't realized that she had said the words aloud, though, until her teammates and the Wild Force Rangers came running up to her.

"Maybe we can help." Cole replied.

"We can do this." Takeru said.

"If we work together." Taylor, Mako, and Alyssa added together, smiling at each other through their helmets.

"We can overcome anything." Danny, Genta, Max, and Ryuunosuke added.

"As long as we believe." Merrick added.

"Never give up!" The Wild Force Rangers, Kamen Riders, and Shinkengers shouted.

"Let's get the Zords out here!" Cole shouted, inserting his lion animal crystal into his crystal saber, and raising it, as the rest of the Wild Force Rangers followed suit with their respective crystals. A melody sounded throughout the air, as the Lion Zord, the Falcon Zord, the Eagle Zord, the Shark Zord, the Bison Zord, the Tiger Zord, and the Wolf Zord all appeared. They all gathered together and formed the Pegasus Megazord, with the Wolf and Bison Zords giving it double the speed it originally had.

"It's not big enough!" Taylor complained.

"Leave that to us! Genta!" Ryuunosuke shouted. Their kanji for 'big' appeared, and Genta and Ryuunosuke sent it flying at Pegasus Megazord, who grew to about half the size of Chiotome.

"**Is that all you have?**" Chiotome asked, faking a yawn.

"**We're not done yet!**" Takeru and Kotoha yelled. The Shinkengers placed their Origami on the ground, before writing the kanji for 'kajiki' on them. The Origami grew, and combined into Kajiki Shinken-Oh. The giant warrior climbed onto the back of the Pegasus MegaZord.

"Kajiki Samurai Pegasus Origami Zord!" both teams yelled from inside the mecha. "We are united under Providence!"

If that wasn't a tough looking fighting machine, Chiotome didn't know what was. For the first time in hundreds of years, she felt one emotion: fear. Yet, she managed to hold her own against it for quite some time, as it swung blow after blow. Kotoha looked down at her sister, who was currently unconscious as blood poured out of her body. Kotoha had to do something. That's when she had an idea. "Tono-sama! I have an idea!" she shouted. She told her teammates her idea, who repeated it to the Wild Force Rangers.

"It's worth a shot." Takeru replied.

"Let's go!" Kotoha yelled, as she had Saru Origami break away from her team's mecha. She pushed her Origami straight at Chiotome. Chiaki and Takeru wrote the kanji for 'big' and sent it to Saru Origami, who began to grow to the size of Kajiki Samurai Pegasus, due to double the mojikara.

Merrick knew he had to help. Kotoha couldn't do this on her own, physically or emotionally. He shouted to the Shinkengers and his teammates, "Guys, I'm going to break apart from the Origami Zord! Give me Kaijiki Shinken-Oh's weapon!"

"Are you crazy?" Chiaki shouted. "You'll be killed!"

"So will Kotoha, if I don't do something about it!"

"Why do you care?"

"I care, because...because I love her!"

Everyone was shocked to hear this, even Chiotome, who stopped in her attack, and Kotoha, too. "Merrick..." Kotoha whispered, with tears coming down her face.

"I love Kotoha." Merrick repeated. Chiaki was crushed. Did Kotoha have feelings for Merrick, too?

"Merrick..." Kotoha started, before swallowing, and saying, "I'm sorry! I don't feel the same! There's someone else I like, and he's here, too!" Someone else? Chiaki was confused. Was it him? Was it Takeru or Genta? Or worse...was it one of the Gokaigers?

"Who?" Merrick asked, hurt in his voice.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha shouted. The Shinkengers all turned to stare at Chiaki through their visors, who had quite the expression of shock on his face, though his teammates couldn't see it. "Chiaki is the one I like!" Chiotome chose this moment to attack, and Saru Origami went down, hard.

"KOTOHA!" The Shinkengers, Rangers, and Kamen Riders shouted. All the Kamen Riders could do was watch, and look after Mitsuba, who had slowly started to open her eyes. At first, everything was blurry, but when she woke up, she saw her sister's origami on the ground, no doubt with Kotoha inside it.

"Kotoha! You can do this!" Mitsuba struggled to shout.

"Nee-chan..." Kotoha whispered.

"Kotoha, I like you, too! Now finish this!" Chiaki shouted.

Kotoha nodded. She tried to get Saru Origami to stand up, and it did. She caught something flying at her, and she got Saru to catch it. Kaijiki Shinken-Oh's naginata. "Tono-sama!" she shouted.

"Kotoha! Combine this with your Earth mojikara! End this!" Takeru shouted.

Kotoha nodded again, as she drew the kanji for 'earthquake,' and sent it at the end of her new weapon. The end began to glow yellow, and look like how Kotoha's shinkenmaru looked when she was about to do a Spiral Sword attack. "**What do you plan on doing with that?**" Chiotome asked.

"**This! Kajiki Earth Mojikiara: Earthquake!**" She hurled the weapon at Chiotome, and as it flew threw the air, seismic waves were sent towards Chiotome, bringing her off of the ground, as the spear hit her in the chest.

"**You little-**" Chiotome never got to finish that sentence as she exploded.

Kotoha gasped for breath inside of Saru Origami, before coming out of it, and running over to her sister. She de-henshined, and was followed by her teammates, the Kamen Riders, and the Wild Force Rangers. Her sister wasn't moving a muscle, but she was smiling, and her face had a peaceful expression on it. "**No, no!**" Kotoha cried, fresh tears streaming down her face. "**This can't be!**" She grabbed her sister's body by the shoulders and started shaking it. "Nee-chan!" she cried. "**Nee-chan, wake up!**" It didn't work.

"Kotoha..." Chiaki said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him, and started sobbing. He picked her up, but there was a lot of kicking and screaming on her part. Chiaki placed Kotoha on his back, and carried her away. He turned to Takeru and the others, and said, "I'm taking her back to the Animarium. She shouldn't be here. Come when you're ready."

"No!" Kotoha shouted. She kicked Chiaki in the side with one of her legs, and he dropped her. Kotoha landed roughly on her feet. "Leave me alone!" She ran off, and became her figure became a small dot in the distance.

"**It appears as if our work here is done.**" Gokai Blue said to Gokai Red.

"**Indeed. Let's head back.**" Gokai Red replied. The Gokaigers got on their ship and headed towards their next adventure.

* * *

Kotoha got on the first flight to Japan. Nobody seemed to notice the tears that were flowing down her face, nor did they ask. As she was on the plane, she slept. In her dreams, Tetomu appeared. "**Kotoha...**" the spirit said with a sad smile.

"**Why did you tell me to return to Japan?**"

"**The warrior who you will be meeting is from Japan, and he does not wish to leave his home unless he absolutely has to. Plus, he does not speak English.**"

"**Who is it?**"

"**You should know. You and your sister saved him a long time ago. You were about...I want to say seven or eight at the time. Six at the youngest.**"

"**Must you always speak in riddles?**"

"**Must you always answer a question with a question?**"

Kotoha mentally smiled at Tetomu, as she struggled to remember back to when she was seven or eight. That's when it hit her.

_Mitsuba was sitting in the family bamboo shop, when she heard a crying sound. "**Nee-chan!**" Kotoha cried out to her older sister, as she ran into her sister's arms. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"**Kotoha!**" Mitsuba said, opening her arms to her little sister as Kotoha ran into her sister's arms. A few minutes later, Kotoha was sitting outside the bamboo shop, listening to her sister play her flute. The sound of the flute always helped calm Kotoha down. Or at least, it did, until Kotoha jumped down from where she was sitting. Mitsuba, startled, lowered the flute. "**Kotoha, what's wrong?**"_

_"**Nee-chan...I feel something in the earth! It feels like someone's coming!"** Kotoha pointed out. Soon, the sound of grunting was heard, as a warrior in green, who wore a medallion around his neck, and had hair almost down to his shoulders, collapsed. There were several bruises on his face, and a little bit of blood in his hair. "**Nee-chan!**" Kotoha pointed. "**He's hurt!**"_

_"**Kotoha, get a wet cloth, and some water. I'll bring him inside!**" Mitsuba said sternly to her younger sister, who nodded, and ran inside._

_It was a few hours later, and Mitsuba had gone to the market to get dinner. Kotoha was left to care for the mysterious warrior alone. Her sister instructed her to replace the wet cloth with a fresh one every half hour, and to keep an eye on his bandages. Questions ran through the young girl's mind. Who was this warrior? Where was he from? She looked down at him, before getting another wet cloth and placing it on his head. When Mitsuba came back from the market, the two girls sat down and had dinner, before Kotoha went to bed._

_The next day, on her way home from school, Kotoha was on the bus, and when the bus stopped at her house, as she stepped off, a girl pushed her down the stairs, and Kotoha fell face-first in the mud and dirt. "**Idiot! Someone like you shouldn't go to school!**" the girl shouted, before the bus doors closed. Tears began to stream down Kotoha's face, as she ran home, crying for her sister._

_Unfortunately, Mitsuba wasn't at home. She left a note saying that she forgot to get some stuff at the market the day before, and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. Kotoha continued to cry quietly, so as not to wake the mysterious warrior. She grabbed another wet cloth, and placed it on his head. She sat outside, holding her sister's flute, as she cried._

_Mitsuba constantly wore a yellow triangle with the yellow kanji for 'earth' on it. This was because Mitsuba was going to have to leave the family at an unknown point in time, because she had been chosen to be the 18th Shinken Yellow. Mitsuba had to leave so that her family wouldn't be in danger. Kotoha didn't want her sister to leave. Kotoha wanted that sense of warmth and security when she was around Mitsuba. As tears streamed down her face, she picked up her sister's flute and began to play a soft melody on it._

_The sound of grunting could be heard a few minutes later. Kotoha lowered the flute, and ran back inside to check on the warrior. She put the flute down, before running up to the warrior, who was struggling to sit up. She put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "**Don't! You'll only hurt yourself further!**"_

_"**Where am I? Who are you?**"_

_"**You're in Kyoto; at the Hanaori Bamboo Shop. I'm Kotoha Hanaori. Who are you?**"_

_The warrior lay back down on the ground, and stared up at the ceiling. "**Hayate. GingaGreen.**"_

_"**GingaGreen? Does that mean you're from the Ginga Forest?**"_

_Hayate was shocked. How could this little girl know about the Ginga Forest? She was younger than Yuuta, and while Yuuta knew about it, he only believed it was just a myth at first. "**How do you know about the Ginga Forest?**"_

_Kotoha ran up to a nightstand, before grabbing a book off of it, and running back to Hayate. "**My sister reads this book to me sometimes!**" the little girl exclaimed. The book was called Myths and Legends of the Earth__. She opened the book up to the part on the Ginga Forest, and showed him the pictures._

_Wanting to change the subject and not raise awkward questions, Hayate asked, "**I heard you crying earlier. Did something happen?**"_

_Kotoha would only talk to Mitsuba about this sort of thing. She didn't even know this person that well. "**What? Oh, nothing. It's not important.**"_

_"**Why did you save me?**"_

_"**You just dropped outside of the shop, and you looked really badly hurt. It was only the right thing to do.**" Kotoha replied. The door opened. "**Nee-chan!**" Kotoha exclaimed, running up to her sister and hugging her. "**The strange man is awake! He says his name is Hayate and he's from the Ginga Forest!**"_

_Mitsuba nodded, before going to talk to Hayate. Kotoha set the table for dinner, and Mitsuba helped Hayate sit up so that he could eat. Kotoha slowly began to warm up to the warrior. Kotoha began to interact with Hayate more and more over the next few days, as Hayate told her all about the Ginga Forest, and the other Gingamen. Mitsuba liked seeing the two interact, and saw Hayate as a brother-like figure for Kotoha._

_A few days later, Mitsuba had joined the art club at school, and wouldn't be home until around five in the afternoon. Unfortunately for Kotoha, this meant she would have longer to wait for her sister. One day, Kotoha was once again pushed face-first into the dirt, and wood-chips were on the ground. Her clothes were ruined, and wood chips covered her hair. She ran into her house, crying. She forgot that her sister wasn't home, and so Kotoha ran into her room, and slammed the door, before hiding in her bed._

_Hayate was communicating with Moak over his Ginga Brace. When they finished talking, he heard the sound of crying. He followed it to Kotoha's room. He knocked on the door._

_"**Nee-chan?**" Kotoha asked in between sobs._

_"**No, it's Hayate.**" the warrior answered. "**Can I come in?**"_

_Kotoha hesitated for a minute, before getting up from the bed, and opening the door for Hayate. She jumped into his arms, and they sat down on the bed, as he listened to her cry. In between sobs, she told him all the reasons she was upset, including about how Mitsuba would have to be Shinken Yellow. When she was done, she continued to cry, until she heard the sound of a flute. "**Nee-chan?**" she asked. She looked up, and saw that Hayate was playing his flute. The sound was so calm and serene, it helped to calm Kotoha down. When she looked up at the warrior when he was done, she smiled, and hugged him._

_"**Would you like me to teach you how to play the song I played?**" the warrior asked. Kotoha nodded._

_Kotoha was sad when it was time for Hayate to leave a few days later. "**Please come back and visit. I'll miss you!**" she said as she hugged him._

_"**I'll miss you, too.**" He looked up at Mitsuba. "**Thank you again for all your help. I'll make sure to tell the others. I talked to Elder Orghi, and he says that you can come visit the forest any time.**"_

_"**Thanks.**" Mitsuba and Kotoha said together, as they smiled at the warrior. Hayate got on his horse, and rode off into the distance._

Kotoha's plane had finally landed in Japan. However, the sound of screaming was heard, as an Org and an Ayakashi wreaked havoc in the airport. Yet, it appeared as if another group of warriors were taking care of them. They weren't the Wild Force Rangers, but they were another team of Sentai, due to the fact that they were shouting at each other in Japanese. The warriors were red, green, blue, yellow, and pink, and their helmets all looked like animals. The red warrior's helmet looked like a lion, the green warrior's helmet looked like a falcon, the blue warrior's helmet looked like a gorilla, the yellow warrior's helmet looked like a bear, and the pink warrior's helmet looked like a cat. It appeared as if the warriors were having a hard time dealing with the Org and the Ayakashi.

When the red one saw Kotoha, he shouted, "**What are you doing? Run!**"

Kotoha just stared at the monsters with a face devoid of any emotion. She held out her Shodophone, and wrote the kanji for 'earth.' "**Ippitsu Soujo**.' she said in an equally emotionless voice. She transformed into Shinken Yellow, before saying, "**Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! Going forth!**"

"If it isn't the pesky little yellow samurai warrior. Come to avenge your sister's death?" a familiar voice asked. Kotoha got a better look at the monsters, and saw the two that she least expected: Tokirikau and Chimera Org.

"**What are you doing here? We destroyed you!**" she shouted.

"Correction," Chimera Org leered, "we _were_ destroyed. Just long enough to lure you out."

"And right we were. Let's end this." Tokirikau added, held her hands out in front of her. She shouted, "Dimension of Stillness!" A beam was fired at Kotoha, but Kotoha saved herself in the nick of time, by writing the kanji for 'wall' in front of her. The beam hit the wall, and dissipated.

"Impossible!" the Org and Ayakashi exclaimed together.

"**Believe me, what I've learned from being in America, anything is possible. Including destroying you once and for all!**" Kotoha yelled. She took out the Inroumaru, and pushed a button on it. She became Super Shinken Yellow. "**Super Shinken Yellow! Going forth!**" She ran up to the two monsters, and prepared her Spiral Sword attack. When she got up, she shouted, "**Shin- Tsuchikemuri no Mai !**" She sliced both monsters, one after the other, and when she finished, they exploded behind her. She walked away, and de-henshined.

"**Wait!**" she heard the green warrior yell. She stopped in her tracks and turned. The warrior saw tears going down her face, but he had to ask. "**Mitsuba?**"

"**Hayate, you know this girl?**" the red warrior asked.

"**Hayate?**" Kotoha asked. The green warrior de-henshined, and his teammates followed suit.

"**You're not Mitsuba. Yet, you said your surname was Hanaori...**" Hayate said, trying to piece everything together.

"**I'm...I was...Mitsuba's sister. I'm Hanaori Kotoha.**" Kotoha said, tears continuing to make their way down.

"**Was?**" Hayate asked.

"**She's dead.**"

* * *

**A/N: So...this was a long chapter, but it's going to have to do, because I won't be able to update much of anything for a few days/weeks. Anyway, the next Super Sentai story to be up will be an original Sentai fic...SOSHI SENTAI SEISHIGER: GUARDIAN STAR! I don't know when that will be up, but after that's up, I'll update Boukenger vs Gingaman, and then everything should go smoothly. Anyway...how are things going for the Rangers/Sentai? Will Kotoha be able to come to terms with her sister's death? Find out in chapter 8 of Wild Force vs Shinkenger! R&R!**

**Also, credit for the Ayakashi and the Org go to Sadame no Kusari (Tokirikau) and DriveRed (Chimera Org)! I featured both, because NO ONE ELSE (except for them) entered the Org/Ayakashi design contest! Anyway, as the winners, Sadame no Kusari and DriveRed get...BRAGGING RIGHTS! And, of course, ownership of their Org/Ayakashi. Congrats to Sadame no Kusari and DriveRed! **


	8. Matters of the Heart

**A/N: I want one thing to be ABSOLUTELY clear: I have NOT abandoned any of my other stories. Things are getting really busy at school, so I'm going to have to focus on that stuff for a bit, before updating anything else. Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing, adding this to their favorites, putting it on alerts, etc. You guys rock!**

**Language Key**

**Japanese  
**English

* * *

Chiaki couldn't believe what had just happened. The events were still going through his mind as if they happened two minutes ago, when two hours had gone by. The Shinkengers (minus Kotoha), the Wild Force Rangers, and the Kamen Riders went to the Animarium, and sat down, staring at the ground. Chiaki was in the most shock, though. Kotoha had just run off, but...she told him that she liked him. Her sister died, and she needed her friends in a time such as this. Yet, why did she run off like that? More importantly, where did she go?

"**Takeru**," Mako's voice snapped Chiaki out of his thoughts, "**where's the Inroumaru?**"

"**It's right-oh, damn it.**" Takeru realized. Kotoha had never given the Inroumaru back. None of the Shinkengers would be able to become Super Shinkengers, except for Kotoha, and no one knew where she was. She turned off her Shodophone, and nobody could track her.

"**What?**" Chiaki asked.

"**Kotoha has the Inroumaru. We don't know where she is. This definitely isn't good.**" Takeru said. He sighed. Getting Kotoha back was definitely going to be harder than he had thought.

"**Maybe we can help.**" a new voice said. They turned around, and saw a group of people, American, holding devices similar to the Shinkengers' Shodophones.

It finally dawned on Cole, Taylor, and Alyssa who they were. "You're..."

* * *

"**She's dead?**" Hayate asked.

"**Yes. Now, please, leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it.**" Kotoha replied, walking away. She walked towards the exit of the airport, and began to draw the kanji for 'horse,' when a hand touched her shoulder. "**I said, please leave me alone. I really don't want to talk about it.**"

"**Kotoha-**"

"**Stop pestering me about this! I don't want to talk about it! It's all my fault! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Kotoha shouted. Her Shinkenmaru appeared in her hand, and she rewrote the kanji for 'horse' with the other hand. The horse appeared, and she got on it, before riding away. She was soon followed by Hayate, along with the other warriors, on their horses. "**What part about 'leave me alone' do you not understand?**" she shouted as she rode.

"**We just want to help!**" the red warrior shouted.

Kotoha slowed her horse to a stop, as she turned around. She sighed. "**Help? Were you there to help when I had to fight in the place of my sister as a Shinkenger, because she got sick? Were you there to help when I had to fight the demon that bonded with my sister and figure out a way to break it without killing her? Were you there to help when I was forced to kill the demon that bonded with her, and she died when I killed it?**" There was a moment of silence as Hayate and his friends exchanged a look. "**I thought so. Now, please let me go, or things will have to get rough. I'm not looking for a fight, and I don't think you are either.**" Kotoha urged her horse on, and just before they had even gotten far enough away, before she felt her horse pulled out from underneath her, and she fell on the ground. She rolled, and saw the warrior in blue holding the horse. She got up, brushed the dirt off herself, and sighed. "**What is it that you want from me?**"

"**We just want to talk.**" The warrior in red said.

"**Really? You've got a funny way of showing it. However, I think I've had enough of this. My sister is dead. I wish to be alone to grieve. Seeing as you keep getting in my way, I suppose I have no choice but to fight you off.**" Kotoha took out her Shodophone and drew the kanji for 'Earth,' and spun it around. "**Ippitsu Soujo.**" she said, in an emotionless voice. The kanji formed her suit and helmet, and she posed with her Shinkenmaru. "**ShinkenYellow. Hanaori Kotoha. Going forth.**" she added, in an equally emotionless voice.

"**Do you really want to fight against us? There's five of us, and only one of you.**" the yellow warrior asked.

"**You really want to ask me that? I'll fight off as many of you as I need to until you leave me alone.**" Kotoha replied in the same, emotionless tone of voice as before. She held out her Shinkenmaru. The one that stepped forward first was Hayate surprisingly.

"**We're not looking for a fight.**" Were the first words out of the green warrior's mouth.

"**Really? Then why won't you leave me alone?**" Kotoha countered.

"**We just want to help.**"

"**Stop repeating yourself; it's getting annoying.**" Kotoha ran forward with her Shinkenmaru, and slashed at Hayate, but just missed him. He jumped into the air, and henshined into GingaGreen, before landing on the ground.

Hayate held his hands out in front of him. The wind howled as it became more and more intense. "**Arashi no Habataki (**Fluttering of a Storm**)!**" he shouted, as a giant gust of wind came forth from his hands.

Kotoha just stood there, with her Shodophone in hand, and drew the kanji for 'sandstorm.' She spun it around, and flicked it at the Gingamen, as the gust became part of the sandstorm, and the other Gingamen rushed to Hayate's aid, but they, too, were quickly taken in by the sandstorm. She suddenly felt this huge drain of energy, as she held her side with her other hand. That kanji took a lot of Mojikara, though, and Kotoha started to breathe quite heavily. Yet, she had to hold her own.

Unfortunately for her, Hayate and the other Gingamen managed to escape the sandstorm. Yet, it looked as though they were already as tired as she was. Kotoha put a lot of Mojikara into that attack. However, she had to get those warriors off of her back. The red warrior held his hands out, and was about to shout something, but Kotoha was too fast. She rolled out of the way, and wrote the kanji for 'earthquake' directing it at the ground the Gingamen were standing on. A small, but very powerful earthquake occurred underneath the Gingamen as Kotoha rode away.

* * *

"You're the Samurai Rangers!" Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor exclaimed.

"Samurai Rangers?" The Shinkengers and Kamen Riders asked.

Max and Danny nodded. "The Samurai Rangers are just like you guys, only they're here in America instead of Japan. They've been all over the news lately."

Each of the Samurai Rangers walked up and introduced themselves to their counterparts. The one in red walked up to Takeru. "Hey, I'm Rob. Red Samurai Ranger."

The next warrior was dressed in a blue shirt, and walked up to Ryuunosuke. "Jordan. Blue Samurai Ranger."

The third warrior had a green shirt on, and was about Jordan's height. "The name's Derek. Green Samurai Ranger."

There were two girls. The one wearing a pink dress walked up to Mako and said, "Danielle. Pink Samurai Ranger."

The last one wore a yellow shirt and a pair of really short shorts. "Amanda. Yellow Samurai Ranger." She didn't move at all.

"Don't I have a cool looking American counterpart?" Genta cried. When no one responded, he shouted, "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Yes." The Wild Force Rangers all said in unison. The Kamen Riders laughed.

"How do you know about us?" Takeru asked.

"Let's just say you're not the only Rangers with a Samurai mentor." Rob replied. He looked over at Tsukasa, Eiji, Shotaro, and Philip. "Who're they?"

"They're Kamen Riders. That's Tsukasa, Eiji, Shotaro, and Philip. Also known as Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider OOO, and Kamen Rider Double."

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Amanda asked. The other Samurai Rangers had confused expressions on their faces. The Shinkengers and Kamen Riders sighed.

"A Kamen Rider is..." Shotaro started.

* * *

"**I hope I lost them.**" Kotoha said to herself as she rode away from the airport, having de-henshined. She didn't really know where she was going, except that she wanted to get as far away from the Gingamen as possible. Why couldn't they understand she wanted to go through this alone?

Suddenly, and without warning, Tetomu took possession of Kotoha's body, turning the horse in a direction that Kotoha wasn't planning on going in. Kotoha mentally yelled, "**What do you think you're doing? You said you'd warn me if you had to use my body!**"

"**You have to go to the Ginga Forest. I knew you wouldn't want to go there, so I figured I'd take control and take us there.**"

"**Why?**"

"**There's someone I need to speak with who is there.**"

Kotoha mentally sighed. "**Tetomu, you could have said something!**"

"**You would have said no.**"

"**So?**"

"**So, we don't have time to waste! We have to get there, and fast!**"

* * *

"So Chiotome has succeeded." Dayu muttered, as she plucked her shamisen. The eerie sound echoed around the Rokumon Junk, as Master Org and Shitari walked in.

"We have what we wanted, do we not?" Shitari asked.

"It would appear so. The yellow Shinkenger has isolated herself from her team, and gone back to Japan. We already sent Chimera Org and Tokirikau out, but they were destroyed." Master Org said, stating the obvious. "What can we do now? Push her emotions further to the breaking point? She is the Shinkenger's weak link, after all."

"We've managed to discover that much," Dayu agreed, "however, those pirates from earlier have proven to be...quite the nuisance. I don't wish to waste my time with them, though. I say we revive another Ayakashi. Namely..." She whispered the name to Shitari, who gaped at her.

"Are you sure, Dayu? The yellow Shinkenger-"

"I'm positive, Master Shitari."

* * *

Unknown to Kotoha, the Gingamen had managed to get away from the earthquake and were following her at a far enough distance so she couldn't hear them. What they weren't expecting to see, though, was Kotoha's outfit to suddenly change. She suddenly glowed, and when the glow faded, her normal clothes had turned into a white dress with a gold collar. "**Ryouma,**" Gouki asked, "**What just happened?**"

"**I'm not sure.**" Ryouma replied. "**I have a feeling that she's headed to the Ginga Forest. Why, I'm not sure.**"

The ride continued on in silence from both ends. When Tetomu (using Kotoha's body) crossed the barrier into the Ginga Forest, she stopped the horse, and got off of it, before freeing it from its service. Tetomu walked and walked, until she found the person she was looking for. He wore a white robe, had long, white hair, and a long, white beard. Tetomu walked up to him, and said, "**It has been quite some time...Elder Orghi.**"

Elder Orghi, startled turned around. "**How do you know who I am?**" he asked, not recognizing who was talking to him. Then it dawned on him. "**That dress...that collar...Tetomu?**"

"**So you remember me.**"

"**Elder Orghi! What do you think you're doing? That girl just tried to kill us with a sandstorm and an earthquake, just by writing a kanji in the air! Get away from her!**" Hikaru, Saya, and Gouki shouted.

"**Silence!**" Elder Orghi shouted back. "**How can you not know who this is? This is Tetomu! The priestess of Sky Island!**"

The Gingamen's eyes widened in shock. There were scrolls on Sky Island in the archives in the Ginga Forest. "**_THE_ Tetomu?**" Ryouma exclaimed. "**It doesn't look like her.**"

"**Of course it doesn't look like her! Her spirit is using-**" Elder Orghi trailed off. If only he had asked who she was using as her vessel.

"**Kotoha. Hanaori Kotoha.**" Tetomu replied.

Elder Orghi nodded, and resumed, "**Her spirit is using Kotoha Hanaori's body as a vessel, because Kotoha is her reincarnation!**"

"**EH?**" the Gingamen exclaimed.

Ignoring the reaction, Tetomu walked over to the Gingamen and surveyed them. "**So...these are the Gingamen.**" She suddenly felt Kotoha's body starting to strain under Tetomu's control. "**Looks like I'm going to have to go. My taking over Kotoha's body takes up a lot of her energy. The fact that she was able to do it for this long was astounding. However, I ask that you allow her to stay here to allow her to grieve.**"

"**Grieve?**" Elder Orghi asked. "**What for?**"

"**She will tell you when she feels like it.**" Tetomu's control faded, and Kotoha's clothes went back to normal, and she almost collapsed onto the ground, as Hayate caught her just before she hit the ground.

"**Now what?**" Saya asked.

"**We must take her somewhere to rest.**" Elder Orghi replied. "**However-**" Elder Orghi was cut off, as the people of the forest began flying left and right. "**What is going on?**"

"**Elder Orghi!**" Bokku shouted, flying over to the Elder. "**I'm not sure what it is, but all the thing is doing is insulting people, and it's sending them flying, bokku!**"

"**I see. I will get Kotoha to a safe location so she can recover her strength. Ryouma, everyone, get rid of the monster that is terrorizing the forest!**" The Gingamen nodded, and they ran off.

* * *

The Samurai Rangers were exploring the Animarium, Mako, Taylor, and Alyssa were doing some girl bonding, and Merrick was staring at the face of the cliff that the Deer Zord normally stood on. He sighed. He heard someone walk up to him, only to turn and find it was Chiaki. "What do you want?" Merrick asked.

"You seemed kind of down. Everything okay?" Chiaki asked.

Merrick sighed. Chiaki could be so clueless. "Fine. Peachy." Merrick replied, his voice evident with sarcasm.

"What's up?"

"You should know what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?"

Merrick sighed. He'd had it with Chiaki being so clueless. "Kotoha."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I love her."

"You think none of us know that? We all heard you say it when we fought Chiotome!"

"Yeah, and I heard her say that she doesn't feel the same way. Instead, she loves you. You. A completely clueless guy, who's lazy and can barely protect the woman he likes."

"Neither can you! And I don't know about the others, but I haven't seen you make one single, conscious effort to trace Kotoha's whereabouts? Is that showing you care? I don't think so!"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"No, but it looks like you are."

"So what if I am?" Merrick got out his Lunar Caller, and shouted, "Wild Access!" He transformed into the Silver Wild Force Ranger.

"So, you can't be together! Kotoha said she had feelings for me; I can't help it if I'm the one she likes, or if she doesn't feel the same about you! Besides, you live here in America, she lives in Japan! In Kyoto, no less! That's far, even from me!"

"Do you really think I care about that?" Merrick exclaimed. He jumped up, and his Lunar Cue appeared in his hand. He slashed downwards with it, only for Chiaki to roll out of the way.

Chiaki took out his Shodophone, and drew the kanji for 'wood.' "**Ippitsu Soujo! Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki! Going forth!**" he ran forward with his Shinkenmaru, as he fought Merrick off. Why couldn't Merrick understand that he and Kotoha could never be together? Why couldn't Merrick understand that it wasn't Chiaki's fault that Kotoha like him and not Merrick. So many thoughts ran through Chiaki's mind as he and Merrick continued to fight.

* * *

Taylor, Alyssa, and Mako were walking around the Animarium, when Taylor said, "Alyssa, can I talk to Mako for a sec? Alone?" Alyssa gave Taylor a strange look, before saying that it was okay, and Alyssa walked ahead.

"What do you want?" Mako asked.

"I...I wanted to apologize." Taylor stammered.

Mako raised her eyebrows at this. "For?"

"For being a bit cold to you before. You see...I like Takeru. More than as a friend. But, I can already tell that he doesn't feel the same way about me. And...I can tell that you like him, too."

Mako was stunned. "How did you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"I'm just good at seeing what others are feeling. But...he acted differently around you. Like when you jumped into his arms when we arrived back from that hellish car ride. He blushed, and asked you to get off, but I could see it in his eyes. He was enjoying it. He loved your touch, your expression."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, go for it, Mako. Tell Takeru you like him. But...I still want to be friends with Takeru. Not boyfriend and girlfriend, just friends. Okay?"

Mako looked at Taylor for a bit, before she smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now, come one! We have to get back to Alyssa!"

* * *

The Gingamen were sent flying by the monster. It was nothing they had seen before. They struggled to fight it off, but to no avail. "**We can't hold him off for much longer!**" Saya exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Gingamen heard footsteps in the bushes. They tried to see who it was, and saw Kotoha, standing there, breathing heavily, as she henshined into Shinken Yellow. "**Shodophone. Ippitsu Soujo. Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha.**"

"**Get out of here! Run!**" Hikaru exclaimed.

Kotoha quickly assessed the situation and saw one Ayakashi she wasn't expecting to see. Zuboshimeshi. She couldn't help but ask herself what he was doing here, and why he had appeared again. "**That's far enough!**" she shouted, holding out her Shinkenmaru.

Zuboshimeshi laughed. "**So, Shinken Yellow, back again? This time, I will surely defeat you with words! Klutz!**" The insult failed to faze Kotoha, as she ran towards Zuboshimeshi and slashed at him with her Shinkenmaru. "**Maybe I didn't say it loud enough. You slow woman!**"

"**I'm fine!**" she shouted back, continuing to fight off Zuboshimeshi with her sword.

"**How is this possible? I was revived with way more power!**" Zuboshimeshi cried.

All the Gingamen could do was watch in awe, as Kotoha continued to fight off the creature. "**How is she-**" Hayate started.

"**Doing that?**" Ryouma finished.

"**Fill in for your sister!**" Zuboshimeshi yelled, pointing at Kotoha. This time, the insult didn't make her pause, and she continued to run at Zuboshimeshi. She spun a disc on her Shinkenmaru, bringing out her Land Slicer. She threw it at Zuboshimeshi, and eventually, the monster exploded.

Kotoha de-henshined, as she breathed heavily. The Gingamen got to their feet and ran up to her, just to catch her before she collapsed from exhaustion. They brought her back to Elder Orghi, and explained to him what just happened.

"**Does Kotoha have some kind of a special power?**" Elder Orghi asked.

Kotoha struggled to sit up, and said, "**It's nothing special like that. I was bullied a lot as a kid, so...I'm just used to it, I guess. Some of what the Ayakashi said was mostly true anyway.**"

"**So what? You're basically just calling yourself stupid?**" Ryouma said without thinking.

"**Ryouma!**" Saya exclaimed. She looked at Kotoha, who got to her feet and left the area. "**Ryouma! That creature can't hurt her feelings, but you can.**"

Ryouma sighed, and a silence hung around the area.

It was a few minutes later, when Ryouma heard the sound of a flute. The Gingamen had all separated in the forest, and so Ryouma thought it was Hayate. As Ryouma listened closer, the song he heard wasn't something Hayate would play. He looked, and saw Kotoha, sitting on a rock, playing her flute. She put it down, before turning around and saying, "**Ryouma.**"

Ryouma stepped forward. "**Sorry. I said too much back there.**"

"**No.**" Kotoha shook her head. "**You were right.**" She explained how she had been chosen to become the replacement Shinkenger for her sister, when her sister got sick. Ryouma knew how Kotoha felt, because he was forced to take his brother, Hyuuga's, place as Ginga Red. "**Now that she's dead...I'm not really sure why I'm here. I feel more alone than ever. The worst part of it all is that I'm pretty much the one who killed her, because I killed the demon that bound itself to her.**"

"**Kotoha...**"

"**It's not your fault.**" a voice said. Ryouma and Kotoha turned to see Hayate, Gouki, Saya, and Hikaru walking towards them.

"**Gouki's right.**" Hikaru added. "**You did what you had to.**"

"**But...I stole something from my team, and I ran away from them. I feel more alone...will they ever forgive me?**"

"**Who knows? They don't even know where you are.**" Saya replied.

Kotoha sighed, and turned her Shodophone on. She had to be reunited with her friends. But more importantly, she had to be reunited with the one she loved. She had to see Chiaki.

* * *

Merrick and Chiaki were still fighting it out, until a sudden breeze blew through, separating them from each other. They turned to see Mako, Alyssa, and Taylor. Mako had her Shodophone in her hand, and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"He wants to take Kotoha away from me!" Merrick shouted.

"That's not true! Kotoha said she liked me; I had nothing to do with that!" Chiaki responded.

"Both of you, shut up!" Taylor shouted. "You're both being idiots!"

"Taylor's right!" Alyssa added. "Besides, we have to get along so we can help Kotoha out when we see her. Can you guys get along for two minutes?"

"Does it look like it?" Merrick exclaimed. He swung his Lunar Cue at Chiaki, but was blown away once more by fierce winds created by Mako. He got back to his feet, and ran towards Chiaki, only to be restrained by Alyssa.

"Merrick! Stop!" she cried. "Please, stop!"

"But he-"

"Merrick! How many times do you have to be told; Chiaki had nothing to do with Kotoha liking him! He didn't even know! Just please, calm down!"

Merrick took a deep breath, and de-henshined. Mako's Shodophone rang, and she answered it. She listened to the person on the other end, before saying, "**Understood. We'll be right there.**" She turned to Merrick, Alyssa, Chiaki, and Taylor, and said, "Kotoha turned on her Shodophone. We should be able to trace it."

* * *

It was the next day, and Kotoha had spent the night in the Ginga Forest. She woke up, and looked at her Shodophone. It said "NEW MSG." Kotoha opened up her phone, expecting it to be Chiaki or Mako, but to her disappointment, it wasn't. It was Remi. The message read, "Hey, r u ok? Mako called and she said something was up w/ u."

Kotoha sighed, before replying, "I'm fine. In Japan. Something happened, but I don't want to talk about it, k?" She hit the send button, before getting out of bed. She looked around for Elder Orghi, who appeared to be talking to the Gingamen. He noticed her, and asked her to come forward.

"**Do your teammates know where you are?**" Elder Orghi asked.

Kotoha nodded. "**I believe so. They should be able to trace me here, since I turned on my phone.**"

"**Elder**," Gouki said, "**Humans aren't usually allowed into the Ginga Forest. While I am aware that this girl is an exception to that rule, I don't think it's a good idea for her teammates to come in here.**"

"**You bring up a good point, Gouki. Kotoha, ask your teammates to give you a time when they'll be here. Then, head outside of the barrier protecting the forest a few minutes before. Don't tell anybody anything.**" Elder Orghi told the Earth Samurai. Kotoha nodded.

"**Can I still come back and visit?**" she asked.

"**Of course.**" Hayate replied, and everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Kotoha's Shodophone rang, and she answered it, not looking at the caller ID. "**Hello?**"

"**KOTOHA!**" Chiaki shouted on the other end. "**Where the hell are you? We found you in Japan, but we don't know where! We went back to the mansion, and Ji said you were in some forest!**"

Chiaki's tone sounded a bit harsh, but she figured that she deserved it. How could he still like her after she ran away like that? She sighed. "**Meet me outside the forest that Ji said I was in. I'll explain everything.**"

There was a _click! _at the other end, telling her that Chiaki had hung up. It would only be a matter of time before she was reunited with her teammates. Kotoha turned to Elder Orghi and said, "**I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am for your kind hospitality. I promise, I won't tell anyone.**" Elder Orghi nodded, and watched Kotoha draw the kanji for 'horse' before riding away.

A few minutes later, Kotoha was outside the barrier concealing the Ginga Forest. She sighed. She wondered what Chiaki was thinking, as she began to sing softly:

_**Following the happy breeze, beneath that bright sky that blinds me**_

_**Beautiful melodies and fresh air fills this road that I'm walking with you**_

_**Do you remember? Those awkward and unfamiliar times when we first met**_

_**I'm thankful to you for silently taking care of me when I was hesitant and young**_

_**My exhausted heart beats once again**_

_**My weak heart has found light again**_

_**I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever **_

_**Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us**_

_**Those unforgettable memories during that long time **_

_**Throughout the laughter and the tears, the one who always believed me was you**_

Kotoha heard another voice singing with her, and she turned around, only to find Chiaki singing with her. They continued to sing together for the rest of the song._**  
**_

_**My exhausted heart beats once again **_

_**My weak heart has found light **_

_**I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever **_

_**Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us **_

_**No one will bother us **_

_**There's not even a reason to waste any time **_

_**(Sometimes) We could be far from each other **_

_**(With the same heart) The same heart as one, dreaming the same dream**_

_**Even if a very long time passes (A long time passes)**_

_**Even if you and I become a bit different (A bit different)**_

_**I want to dream forever with you like this **_

_**The one who fulfilled my wishes **_

_**The one who became my faith, with you **_

_**Even if a very long time passes (A long time passes)**_

_**Even if you and I become a bit different (A bit different)**_

_**I want to dream forever with you like this**_

_**The one who became my miracle**_

_**The one who dreamed with me, with you **_

_**Even a long time passes, I want to dream forever with you**_

When the song finished, Kotoha ran into Chiaki's arms, and sobbed and sobbed. "**I'm so sorry!**" she cried. "**I just didn't want you to go through this with me, and-**"

"**Kotoha.**" Chiaki interrupted. He hugged her tightly. "**It's all right. I'm here. It's okay to grieve.**" And with that, Chiaki kissed her.

When the kiss broke apart, she asked, "**You're..you're not mad?**"

"**I'm a bit upset that you worried us like that. But...Kotoha, I love you. I could never be mad at you.**" Kotoha smiled through her tears, and they hugged, as Takeru, Mako, and the other Shinkengers and Kamen Riders watched from a distance.

* * *

**A/N: eh...kind of a bittersweet moment. I'm happy that I'm done with this fic, but I'm also sad...I had fun with it. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who's favorited/alerted this! YOU GUYS ROCK! Let's see...cookies for everyone! *starts handing out cookies***

**Anyway, as you've probably guessed, the Samurai Rangers I mentioned aren't the ACTUAL Samurai Rangers from Power Rangers Samurai. They're the Samurai Rangers made up by DriveRed (if you've been following this fanfic, then you'll know he designed Chimera Org from the last chapter), so Rob, Jordan, Derek, Danielle, and Amanda belong to him. I really recommend you read his original Samurai stuff, along with his fics that use the real Power Rangers Samurai, Legendary Blades, and he will also have a Goosebumps/Power Rangers crossover coming out, starring his Samurai Rangers, so check that out when it comes out!**

**Finally, you can look for updates on: Boukenger vs Gingaman: Hero/Heroine, Soshi Sentai Seishiger: Guardian Star  
As well as: True Blood: Fade, Harry Potter & Sherlock (BBC) crossover (no title yet)**

**Oh! The song used was the English translation of SNSD's "I Want to Dream Forever With You."**


End file.
